Deathly Ashikabi
by Snake.B
Summary: Harry arrives in Shinto Teito as the Sekirei Plan starts. He immediately finds a Sekirei that has shared a similar past to him much to his consternation. After freeing her he finds himself thrown into the Plan. He has no intention to follow Minaka's plans and will do whatever he can to throw a wrench into it. Harry/01/03/07/08/22/40/57/78/84/86/104 Minato/02/09/19/55/73/88
1. Chapter 1

**Healing the Broken**

Harry glanced around the alley he had appeared in. On one building he noticed several cameras that seemed fried.

 _'Must have happened from the backlash of me appearing here,'_ he thought.

It was a relief that he hadn't revealed himself just yet, as the only thing he knew about this world is that two women, one with a sword and the other with nothing except her fists, seemed to be able to fight off a bunch of soldiers with guns. He didn't know about revealing what he could do right when he had shown up, later more than likely, but not right away.

His head snapped to the building next to him as the feelings of despair and loneliness crashed into him. His eyes narrowed at the feeling as it was seemed even stronger than his when he was younger. That worried Harry immensely as his past was horrible and he couldn't imagine someone feeling worse than him and had really hoped he wouldn't find someone like that.

Making up his mind he reached into a pouch and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak then threw over himself. He closed his eyes and focused on the feelings he felt. After zeroing in on them he spun around and disappeared with a silent pop.

XxXxXx

Harry reappeared in a small room with nothing but a bed and a table. However, he barely noticed anything as he looked at the only other person in the room. Despite himself Harry felt his breath hitch.

On the bed was an absolutely beautiful woman. She had short brown hair and sharp features. She wasn't wearing anything but a lab coat that showed her smooth long pale legs and the top was opened to expose most of her breasts. However, two things had the most of his attention. The first was the strange symbol on her forehead exactly where his scar used to be the most prominent. The biggest portion was that of a bird with a yin-yang symbol directly below it with four tomoe surrounding the symbol, two on each side.

That, while interesting, didn't hold the most of his focus. No, it was her dull and empty eyes and expressionless face. Harry didn't like that look on anyone let alone someone as beautiful as her.

He looked deeper at her, using a special power he possessed. He had gained several abilities when he'd become 'master' of Death. One was that he could take a small piece of someone's soul either willingly, when they were dying, or forcibly, killing them in the process. This power allowed him to take not only the magic the person possessed, but if they had a magical ability he could copy it or, in the case of different species, take one of their characteristics, such as a vampires inhuman speed.

Another power he had was what he was using now. He was able to see one's soul and see if it was tainted, corrupt, broken, or split. The difference between a soul being split and broken is that being split is done by the person themselves and a soul being broken is caused by an outside force. There was also a difference between tainted and corrupt. Tainted was when a soul was infected with something not a part of them. Corruption had several levels. There were those like Fudge that were corrupt, but not necessarily evil. Then there were people like the Dursley's where they were bastards, but not the worst kind of people, Dudley had gotten better, but that happened later. Lastly, there were people like Lucius, Bellatrix, and Riddle who were absolutely irredeemable.

The last power was that he could alter one's soul. Such as healing it, purifying it, or disconnecting something from it to either remove or so it doesn't get out of control so easily.

When he looked at her soul, Harry was momentarily stunned by what he saw. The woman's soul seemed to glow slightly and a power seemed to emanate from it. However, for some reason he had the feeling that her soul was actually dimmer than it should have been. When he saw the tell tale sign of her soul being broken he was sure of it. All over her soul were fractures that, while dimming her soul, actually seemed to increase her power.

Coming to a decision Harry cast a translation charm on himself just to be safe before flaring enough of his magic to short circuit any cameras or listening devices that might be in the room. A second later, he heard a multitude of electronic devices short circuiting.

What somewhat surprised him though was that almost the moment he flared his magic the woman whirled around and stared at him despite him being invisible.

 _'Though with whatever that power she has I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that she could sense me,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the building at the same time…**

Three women that were lazing around in a rec room suddenly shot up, having felt a flare of power nearby.

"What the hell was that!?" a woman with pink hair that was done in a side ponytail shouted.

"I don't know," the one with long gray hair done in a ponytail started. She got up and, after grabbing her sword, started for the door. "But I'm going to find out," she finished with a rather vicious grin.

The last woman, who had short light gray hair, hesitated when she felt the power. It felt immensely warm and she felt herself wanting to find the source of the power. Having an idea what this meant, the woman jumped to her feet and shot out of the room and followed behind her companions.

 _'I hope I can get them to stop if I'm right,'_ she thought.

* * *

 **Back in the room...**

Akitsu didn't know what exactly it was that she felt, but she knew it was a surge of power. Her eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise as a man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He looked like he was twenty, had unruly black hair, emerald green eyes, and a faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, blue pants, a strange black hide trench coat with his boots and fingerless gloves made of the same hide.

She backed up slightly in fright. She didn't know who this man was, but that kind of power was something that only Sekirei possessed and she didn't want to be deactivated even if she couldn't find an Ashikabi.

Seeming to notice her fear, the man approached slowly with his hands in the air. She watched as he slowly walked to her as her expression returned to being expressionless, but their was an ounce of fear in her otherwise dull eyes. When he reached her, he knelt down in front of her.

"I can help you," he said softly. Akitsu's eyes snapped to his. "I know that your soul has been damaged." This time her eyes widened noticeably, and she started looking for the lie that she knew was there. However all she saw was honesty, a burning desire to help, she could see hints of anger, and, what surprised and confused her, understanding. "I have the ability to fix your soul if you'll let me as coming into contact with one's soul takes a great deal of trust."

"You can really help me?" she asked quietly after a moment. "You can let me meet my Ashikabi?" She had lost all hope on finding one, but this man had seemed to actually be able to see her soul so he might be able to help her.

The man gave her a smile. There was a great deal of care and warmth in his smile and it made her heart race.

"I don't know what that is, but if it has to do with your soul then yes I can," he answered standing and holding out a hand. "However, it will take some time to do and we should probably get out of here because I can sense several people on their way here." He paused for a moment before adding, "And one seems incredibly bloodthirsty."

Akitsu hesitated at first, but quickly took his hand at his last sentence. He pulled her to her feet and tossed his Cloak over them both before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd brace myself if I were you," he cautioned.

Nodding, she tried to prepare herself for whatever he was going to do. She noticed several things before the world seemed to twist. She heard several thuds before the door was slashed open and the Black Sekirei barged in with the Red Sekirei right behind her.

Akitsu felt like she was being squeezed through a straw for a moment before the feeling was gone. Her knees gave out and would have fallen to the ground if the man didn't wrap an arm around her waist to help her stay up.

Before they could do anything twin shouts of anger erupted from the building they had come from to which made the man burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Akitsu asked, her voice monotonous, but tilting her head curiously.

After calming himself, he looked down at her and said, "Before I answer that how about we introduce ourselves? I'm Harry Potter."

"Akitsu," she said simply.

Harry arched a brow at her not giving a last name, but shrugged it off. He began grinning again as he thought about what had just happened.

"To answer your question from before, I was laughing because I was the reason that they screamed like that," he said.

"What did you do and why did you do it?"

His grin dimmed a little when she asked why. "For the why it's because I couldn't just leave and not do _something_ , even if it was juvenile and not even the people who did this to you."

Akitsu felt her heart flutter and her cheeks flushed slightly. _'What's happening?'_ she wondered. Her eyes then widened slightly, _'Is this..? Could I possibly be..? But I'm broken.'_

"As for the first part of your question," he started, interrupting her thoughts, his smile brightening once more. "I dropped what I call Perfume Bombs. Something me and a friend of mine came up with that is the opposite of a prank item called a Dung Bomb. When the bomb goes off, instead of stink, a perfume fills the room and clings to anyone around the bomb when it goes off. We mainly used it on guys or women that either think perfume is for dainty girls or just plain don't like it." His grin widened as he finished, "The scent will linger on them for a week or so no matter what they try and the one I used on those two was strawberry scented. I think it's rather fitting considering the bloodlust that came from one and the irrational anger from the other."

Akitsu couldn't help, but crack a small smile at the thought of Karasuba and Benitsubasa smelling like strawberries for a week.

"The strange thing," he started again, his expression turning thoughtful, "is that I sensed another person there. So either they weren't caught in the blast or they don't care about the smell." Harry thought for a moment before shrugging and stepping out from under the Cloak and said, "Akitsu I think it would be best for you to stay under that until we find a room to stay in. I'm sure that they have more cameras around the building and I don't want them to try and stop us, nor do I want them to know that I was the one that got you out." _'At least not yet. With her, and if I'm right the other three's, power I'm sure that I will show myself to them at some point,'_ he thought.

Harry turned and left the alley, Akitsu following right behind him. Turning right, he made his way away from the building, which Akitsu told him was called Teito Tower, and started to search for a hotel for them to stay in. A couple blocks away from the Tower, they reached a hotel and Harry rented a room. Luckily, he had some of pretty much every type of currency from every country in his world. Renting a room with a queen size bed, he'd just sleep on the floor or the couch if it had one, the two made their way up to it.

Stepping inside, Harry looked around the room. He saw the queen bed with two nightstands on either side, the walls had vertical multicolored blue stripes, the ceiling was a solid blue, and the floor was carpeted steel gray. A wide dresser was opposite the bed with a widescreen TV on it. He felt Akitsu walk passed him and into the room proper. When she was in she let the Invisibility Cloak fall to the floor around her feet. Harry glanced away from the woman feeling his face heat up.

"So I see your saving people thing is still going strong," a voice said happily. A woman suddenly appeared on the bed. She had midnight black hair, skin almost as pale as a skeleton, and red eyes. She was wearing a cloak that showed a generous amount of her D-cup bust.

Harry groaned, wishing Hermione hadn't come up with the phrase, even though he used it himself. Akitsu immediately went into a defensive stance, but relaxed when Harry spoke up.

"Yes Morana, it is, but I'm sure even if I didn't have such an… inclination I would still help her. Especially with my past," he said, finishing softly.

Morana's smile fell, "I'm absolutely certain that you would."

Silence reigned as Akitsu glanced between the two. She couldn't help, but feel worried about the woman before her. Who was she to him? Would he even want her with the other woman there? Despite having only met him, Akitsu wanted to stay with the man.

Was she his Sekirei? But he didn't know what an Ashikabi was so that couldn't be it however only Sekirei should have any sort of power. Though she still wasn't sure about her rescuer.

Having felt and seen her mounting fear, Harry suddenly clapped his hands, purposefully breaking her from her self induced panic.

"Well, I think it's time to get started on healing you. But first," he said, waving his hand. Akitsu's eyes widened in shock as clothes suddenly appeared on the bed. A green V-neck shirt, dark green jeans _ *****_ , and light blue bra and panties.

Harry turned around with a blush on his face from having to conjure a bra and panties. He heard rustling behind him, telling him that she was getting dressed. After a moment the sound stopped and he turned around. The shirt covered a good deal of her breasts, but still showed a good deal. However, to do what he needed he had to be in contact with her with nothing between the two of them.

"Alright, please lay on the bed Akitsu," he said. Morana got up as the Sekirei moved to lay down. Once she had Harry stood next to her. He placed one hand on her head and one on her chest _ ******_ and said, "I need you to relax as best you can. If you are tense, worried, or something it will make it slightly more difficult. I could still do it, but it makes it harder."

Akitsu nodded slightly before closing her eyes and trying to relax. It wasn't easy after so long of being tense and on guard, but after a few minutes managed to calm herself and relax. She suddenly felt a warmth touch her Tama and she fully relaxed as she let the feeling wash through her.

"Shite," Harry suddenly cursed.

She felt her spirits drop as she figured that meant he couldn't do anything.

"Hey now none of that," he said, before her depressing thoughts got too far. "I'm just worried because your soul is more damaged than I thought. The damage isn't too deep, but they aren't just surface damage like I thought. This will take slightly longer than before." He glanced down and noticed Akitsu's questioning gaze on her otherwise blank face. "I'm an empath. I could feel you getting sad."

Akitsu was still rather confused since humans didn't have any kind powers or abilities. The man standing above her was very different from the few people she had met. From his personality to the powers he possessed he was more than any man she knew.

He fell silent and focused once again on healing the woman's soul. While it was true that healing a soul wasn't quick, it would take even longer with her. The reason being is that he had never come across someone like her. He could tell that she wasn't human, but she wasn't like anything he had come across. There seemed to be some similarity to Veela, but she was still something else entirely.

Another reason it would take so long to heal was that, other the different species thing, he was going to make sure to memorize what her soul was like. He had a feeling that those three that he had sensed before, and those two he saw in the arch now that he thought about it, were like her, so there were others more than likely. So he made sure to memorize her souls structure just in case he needed to do this again.

It took two and a half hours, but Harry was able to fully heal her soul. Taking a deep breath, Harry removed his hands from the woman and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, your soul should be completely-" he started, but was cut off when Akitsu shot up and crashed her lips against his. He was shocked at the action, but he instinctively leant into it, feeling that pulling away would hurt her in more ways than one. Her lips were cold, but not unpleasantly so, and crisp. Even Morana looked stunned about what was happening.

Harry suddenly felt a small amount of his magic being siphoned from him. It wasn't enough to be alarming, but neither was it insignificant. He also felt something trying to meld with his soul. Having something try to mess with his soul before he nearly lashed out, but managed to stop himself when he felt that it didn't feel anything like Voldemort. His eyes widened and was very surprised when he saw what looked like ice blue wings of light erupt from her Sekirei Crest, that had moved to her back. What no one noticed was the triangle that surrounded the yin-yang symbol and the line going down the middle of both.

After a minute Akitsu pulled back and, with a flushed face, said, "This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi."

 _'What the bloody hell just happened and what have I got myself into this time?'_ Harry thought, looking down at the woman that was now snuggling into his chest with a small, but happy smile. He sighed before smiling slightly himself, _'Well whatever happened it's obvious, from what just happened and what she said, I'm this Ashikabi she was worried about not finding and it's very important to her. Whatever happens I'll protect her from anyone that tries to take away what makes her happy.'_

 _"Which is you~,"_ Morana's voice sung in his head.

Mentally sighing, Harry just petted Akitsu's head and making her let out an almost purring sound. _"Well she won't have to worry about me leaving her, in any sense of the word,"_ he replied. "Now Akitsu," he spoke aloud getting the woman's attention. "How about you explain to me about you, what you are, and what's likely going on." He chuckled slightly at her surprised look, "It isn't that hard to put together with how you seem to be another species of some kind and the building you were in." He glanced at her, "So explain?"

* * *

 _ *** In case no one noticed I have absolutely no idea about describing clothing, colors that go together, kinds of clothes, or just describing things in general.**_

 _ **** Just so people know, whenever I say chest when talking about a woman I don't mean their breasts I mean the area above them. The only time that wouldn't apply is if I put that they crossed their arms under their chest.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hannya of the North**

Sahashi Takami, head researcher and person in charge of the Sekirei plan, had a massive headache. It was probably one of the biggest headaches she'd ever had. The only one bigger was when her ex-husband had come up with the Plan. That one had been worse because it had hit her all at once where this one had been steadily rising into what it was now.

It had started with the cameras on one side of the Tower going on the fritz. Then the silent alarm in number 07's room went off and then the cameras and microphones in that room cut out. The next thing was two shouts of anger a few minutes later. After that was when they got the cameras fixed and noticed that Akitsu wasn't in her room anymore. And finally there was now. The alert for a Sekirei being winged went off a minute ago. That wasn't what was causing her headache to worsen however. It was the fact that Akitsu, the _broken_ Sekirei, had been winged. It certainly didn't help that they didn't know who had winged her. Not even a photo of who had done it!

Massaging her forehead, she barked out, "I want to know who winged Akitsu an hour ago!" She turned to glare at a grinning Minaka. "Stop grinning you idiot! Some unknown person has winged a Sekirei that was supposed to be impossible to wing!"

The man's grin only widened, "Exactly! This was already going to be an incredible event, but now an unknown variable has been thrown in that can wing a Sekirei that was broken! It's going to get exciting with whoever winged number 07 around."

Takami just sighed tiredly before issuing orders to find out the identity of the mystery Ashikabi.

* * *

 **At the hotel…**

Harry leant back across the bed, holding himself up with his arms, and tilted his head to the side as he went over what he had learned and doing his best to keep his anger in check. Akitsu, as well as those other three, was something called Sekirei. Sekirei were, apparently, an alien race that had crashed landed on Earth. They had been discovered by Minaka Hiroto, who was the CEO of a company called MBI, and taken to Teito Tower which was MBI Headquarters.

That wasn't what had pissed him off though, no what he was pissed off at was the bastard had decided to make a game out of them finding what they thought was their destined one. He was pitting them against each other and the ones that lost get separated from their Ashikabi. Considering the fact that her soul needed to be intact to create a bond spoke of how close a Sekirei and Ashikabi became, not to mention the fact he had felt something meld to his soul. So that this madman would knowingly toy with this angered Harry in a way that he hadn't been angered in a long time and resolved to teach the bastard a lesson.

"Ashikabi-sama," Akitsu spoke up. "Who is she? She doesn't feel like a Sekirei, but she appeared from nowhere."

Using his Occlumency, Harry kept his face stoic so that she didn't think he was mad at her and answered her, "Before I answer that I would feel better getting further away from Teito Tower." Looking down at the woman still snuggled into his chest, which he was rather surprised that he was fine with despite having just met her, he asked, "You wouldn't happen to know of a place do you?" He knew it was a long shot, but maybe one of the people there talked about something, not caring about her being there because they didn't think she would get away from them, at least not unless it was on their terms.

She was silent a moment before saying, "Some of the people spoke of how they wouldn't go north unless they absolutely had to. I'm not entirely sure why, but I heard them say the Hannya of the North."

Harry nodded slowly, "Alright, we'll head there tomorrow and then I will explain everything to you alright?" She immediately nodded in agreement. "And Akitsu-chan?" Her eyes widened at the honorific and looked up at him. "Please call me by my name."

"Hai, Harry-sama," she said.

He sighed, but let it go for now. He figured he wouldn't be able to get her comfortable with him right away. He stood up, helping Akitsu to her feet, despite her silent protest, nothing obvious, but he could see in her eyes she didn't want to get up.

"We need to get you some clothes, Akitsu-chan," he said. "Conjured objects will last a while depending on how much I put into it, but they won't last forever."

She nodded in understanding, but he could still see that she wanted to stay. Deciding to placate her, when they left the room he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. A small dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He was still surprised how comfortable he was around Akitsu to put his arm around her so easily. As they exited the hotel, he decided to ask Morana.

 _"Do you know why I am so comfortable around her?"_ he asked.

 _"It has something to do with Sekirei I believe,"_ she answered. _"Since their souls connect to yours it makes it to where it's easier to fall in love with them. It isn't necessarily making you fall for her, but it is helping it go faster than it would normally. I'm sure that these are your feelings, because, for one, I would notice something influencing you and, for another, with how important an Ashikabi seems to be to them I don't really think forcing a feeling on them would benefit them."_

 _"That's good to know,"_ he said, relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about his feelings toward the woman leaning against him. With how fragile she was he didn't want to do anything to hurt her, but if she was influencing him he would have to sever it.

 _"In fact,"_ she continued. _"I'm sure that if you didn't want to fall in love it likely wouldn't affect you. I'm also sure that if someone with a personality like or even similar to Malfoy would damage the bond greatly."_

Harry nodded as it made sense. Since like she said it wouldn't help the Sekirei if it was forced. If someone acted like Lucius, who would treat them no better than animals, the bond would remain fragile and weak.

He then asked, _"There was something I was wondering, but didn't get the chance to ask earlier."_

 _"What is it?"_ she questioned.

 _"Well why didn't we appear where the arch showed? You know where those women and the soldiers were fighting?"_

 _"Just because it shows something doesn't mean that you will appear there,"_ she told him. _"For example, just because the arch that showed the other version of you being placed at Privet Drive doesn't mean that's where the you that entered that archway would show up."_

Harry felt his eye twitch, _"That would have been nice to know before we entered the archways."_

He heard her giggle before saying, _"Now where would the fun be in that? It was harmless enough not to mention after all."_

Mentally sighing and shaking his head, the returned outward and began looking around for a clothes shop. The came upon a mall and he decided to enter it so that he could get some other things that he might need.

They stopped at a clothing shop first so that she could change out of the conjured clothes. It took a minute to convince the introverted woman that she could pick whatever clothing she like not what he liked. She picked out several outfits, but the one that she wore out of the store was a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger than the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage.

Harry had blushed a good deal at seeing her outfit and it only increased when he paid for it and the woman behind the counter gave him a rather suggestive smile.

When they finished in the clothes store Harry decided to get a phone so that he didn't draw attention with how advanced the one from his world was. Once he purchased one he started to search for things about MBI. What he found wasn't really encouraging. Dealing with Minaka turned out to be harder than just silencing the man like he had hoped he could do. With as much of the city that he had under his control and how some things were apparently dependent on MBI.

The ones that weren't, were with some man named Higa Izumi. When he read what the young man had done he was instantly reminded of Lucius Malfoy. While true that he could just be a rich man that wanted to donate to places, like Neville had done when he became Head of his House, he simply seemed too good to be true. The man always made his donations public so that people would know he was the one that had donated. He'd keep an eye on the man in case he ended up being like Lucius.

He would have to deal with him as well if he was, but his main target was Minaka. Harry would have to plan very carefully so that the people of the city didn't suffer when the man was dealt with. And he would be dealt with. How he wasn't sure yet, but the madman wouldn't like it.

Finished with their shopping for now the two headed back to the hotel since it was getting late which worked for Harry as healing Akitsu's soul took a good deal out of him. As the sun disappeared behind the horizon the two entered their room.

"Go ahead and take the bed Akitsu-chan," Harry said as he laid onto the couch and was out almost as his head hit the pillow.

XxXxXx

Harry slowly woke up and immediately realized their was a weight on his chest. Looking down, his face lit up in a blush as he saw a completely naked Akitsu laying on top of him, her breasts pressed against his chest. He took a moment to calm down before he started to wake the sleeping woman up.

"Akitsu, it's morning, time to get up," he said, quietly. Her eyes fluttered before the slowly opened. When she made eye contact with him she smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Uh, Akitsu-chan?" he spoke up getting her attention. "Why are you naked? It wouldn't be too bad if you were at least wearing underwear, but you're completely nude." He didn't really need to know why she was laying with him. He figured it most likely had something to do with wanting to make sure he was real and that he would still be there when she woke up.

She glanced down at her bare breasts and her cheeks gained a healthy dusting of pink. "They… were uncomfortable," she said.

"Ah, right. We didn't get you any nightclothes," he muttered.

"Nightclothes?" she asked.

"Yes. In my haste to get you some clothes that weren't conjured I forgot to mention that there are clothes for sleeping in. There are plenty that are made for comfort and should work fine for you to sleep in," he explained. He sat up, bringing Akitsu with him, before stretching, getting several pops from his back. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll get everything we bought put away." Akitsu nodded and dutifully went to the bathroom. " _*sigh*_ I'm going to have to break her of that," he said quietly to himself.

It didn't take long for him to pack everything into his expanded trunk and for Akitsu to finish washing. He had to spin around to avoid catching a full look of Akitsu's naked body. He then cleaned himself before they left the hotel and, after casting obscuring charms on Akitsu and himself, started heading north.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

In the north at an inconspicuous inn, a rather suspicious woman was using her computers to look through the many cameras that MBI liberally used, as she was wont to do. It was as she was doing this that she noticed something very weird and worrying.

She pressed a button to activate one of her microphones in the house and said "Miya."

 _"Yes?"_ a distinctively feminine voice responded.

"There is something weird going on with MBI's cameras," she said.

 _"...And?"_ Miya asked.

"Well, with how advanced their technology is, it is very strange for them to be malfunctioning without someone messing with them," she explained. She quickly said, "And before you ask, no I haven't done anything to the ones that I am using."

 _"Well what is wrong with them?"_

"Two peoples faces are blurred like they sometimes do on news broadcasts," she answered. "Two people that, if I'm interpreting their path correctly, are headed here."

There was silence on the other end for a moment before, _"That is rather suspicious. And there isn't anything wrong with the cameras?"_

"Nothing," she confirmed. "I checked several times before I decided to inform you."

 _"Very well. I'll meet with them and see if they are going to be problem for any of my tenants. If they don't intend any harm then I'll just talk to them. If they do, well…"_ she let the threat hang and the woman at the computers shuddered at the thought of Miya dealing with someone.

* * *

Harry and Akitsu stopped in front of an inn that looked like a classic Japanese house that was two stories tall. Feeling something similar to Akitsu, Harry activated his Mage Sight and took an involuntary step back. The power coming from the building was immense. There were several different powers inside, but there was one in particular that easily dwarfed Dumbledore and Voldemort.

The door suddenly opened and the one that had the immense power stepped out. She was a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She wore the traditional attire of a miko that consisted of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially held her hair in place. He noticed immediately that, despite being slightly different, she had the same signature to Akitsu, indicating that she was a Sekirei.

 _'I wonder if they have different abilities and that's the difference I see,'_ he wondered.

Despite her peaceful expression and nonthreatening stance, Harry could tell that she was completely on guard and her eyes were calculating. However, her stance completely changed when she laid eyes on Akitsu. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened ever so slightly. Having dispelled the obscuring charm she could see the Sekirei woman clearly.

Showing that she was indeed a Sekirei, the woman was suddenly in front of Akitsu and looking closely at her forehead. After a moment a brilliant smile appeared on her face before she turned to Harry.

"Did you do this to her?" she asked.

Not sensing or hearing any accusation in her tone he nodded slowly. He suddenly found himself engulfed in a hug. Ignoring her rather impressive bust pressing against his chest he looked down at the woman.

"I can't thank you enough for healing one of my little birds," she said, gratefully.

"So you are a Sekirei," he said, correctly connecting the bird on the crest and the meaning of sekirei with what she just said.

The woman suddenly jumped back. "How did you-" she trailed off when their eyes met and she saw his were an odd silver before they suddenly shifted to an emerald green that she found rather enchanting. Shaking herself of the random thought, she said, "How did you know about that?"

Harry arched a brow at the woman, "Well for one thing you referred to Akitsu as one of your birds."

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks at her slip, but recovered easily, "And what about the other reason?"

Glancing over, he saw a sign that _Izumo Inn_. Returning his gaze, he asked, "Do you have a room?" The woman nodded slowly and he continued, "Well, if you let us stay I would explain about how I was able to tell as well as erect some protections if you want in case someone finally gets brave, or stupid given that MBI doesn't want to mess with you, enough to attack."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Harry crossed his arms and scowled, "Because I want to be as far from Minaka's influence as possible." He then growled, "What he's making the Sekirei do, pitting them against each other and putting their future with their chosen person on the line, pisses me off beyond belief."

* * *

Miya blinked at the venom in the man's voice when he spoke of Minaka. She hadn't expected to find anyone besides her, Homura, and Takami that would despise the madman this much and she was sure that he didn't even know the man!

The way he spoke of the Sekirei Plan showed that he had come across something similar before. It didn't seem to be as serious as this or in the same vein, but it was similar and still bad.

"I suppose it's fine," she agreed, cautiously. "How could you protect the inn though?"

The man suddenly grinned, "I'll explain that inside. Oh, and I'm Harry Potter and, just in case, this is Akitsu."

"I'm Miya Asama," she said, smiling slightly. Despite being cautious she was still incredibly grateful that he had healed Akitsu and, from the looks of it, gave her, her Ashikabi.

Harry arched a brow at the fact that Miya seemed to have a last name when Akitsu apparently didn't, but didn't voice it at the moment. The two followed the purple haired woman into the inn.

"There's a room on the first floor that isn't being used. The others are occupied by me, a man named Kagari, and the last one is used by a frequent visitor," she told them. "Akitsu, you and Harry will take the unoccupied room. I don't condone any fighting, obscenity," she then gave him a sharp look, "or illicit sexual activity."

Harry held his hands up, "Hey Akitsu may be beautiful, but I just met her. I'm going to get to know her before I even begin to think about those kinds of things."

Akitsu blushed at being called beautiful while Miya nodded in approval. She showed them the room they would stay in before leaving, stating that she was going to get started on lunch. Harry walked into the room and took out two trunks. He had several, but the ones he pulled out were the one with clothes and one that was packed with furniture. Waving his hand he levitated two beds, a loveseat, work desk, and a chair out and arranging them around the room. The room had a closet so he didn't bring out a dresser, but also brought a desk lamp and laptop. Opening the other trunk he brought out his wand, since he needed more precision for so many small things. With a flick, all of Akitsu's clothes and some of his flew to the closet and were either hung up or folded away. When he was finished he left the room and found Akitsu waiting outside.

Harry arched a brow, "You didn't have to wait for me to let in you know?"

The Sekirei shook her head, "I will wait for Harry-sama before-"

Harry cut her off by placing a finger on her lips and looked into the woman's still rather dull eyes.

"You don't don't need try and serve me Akitsu," he said, firmly. "I'm not going to abandon you just because you don't." Her flinch and lowering of her head told him he hit the nail on the head. He cupped her cheek and gently lifted her head to look him in the eyes before softly kissing her. While he didn't quite love her yet, he felt that he could easily fall for the timid woman. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against hers and said, "Don't worry Akitsu, you will never lose me."

Akitsu wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer before she buried her head into his chest. Harry placed his chin on top of her head as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

* * *

Miya smiled softly as she saw Harry reassuring one of her birds. It wasn't surprising that Akitsu would be afraid of being discarded with the fact that she didn't think that she would even get an Ashikabi. However, despite just meeting him, she had the feeling that abandoning Akitsu wouldn't even cross emerald-eyed man's mind.

She waited a moment, before walking around the corner. "Lunch is ready you two," she said. "I would like to introduce you to some of the other tenants of the inn."

Separating, but keeping his arm around her waist, Harry nodded, "Alright, and while we eat, I'll explain how I'll help protect the inn."

Nodding back, Miya led them to the living room where a table was set up. The food was spread out across the table with several people already sitting around it. The table was set with rice, grilled fish, tempura, as well as bread. ** _*_**

One was a young man that was of above average-height and slim with messy black hair, similar to his own, but not as wild, gray eyes, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He reminded him of how his friend Neville used to be, minus being rather chubby, though Neville fixed that after third year, with how he seemed nervous and didn't seem to have a lot of confidence in himself.

The person next to him was a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender build. She sported a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She had brown eyes and brown hair. Her hair was hime-styled; it had short bangs, chin-length strands surrounding her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strand that hung just above her head, and hip-length hair that was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a white gi with red string decorating it that resembled the traditional clothing worn by a miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She seemed to exude a feeling of happiness and excitement. She had an innocence that belied the age she appeared to be.

The final person was a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a pink and violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back and capri jeans. All three had already started eating as they walked in.

"This is Minato, Musubi, and Uzume," Miya introduced them, pointing to the young man, then the girl in the miko-like outfit, and lastly the other brunette respectively. "Everyone, this is Harry and Akitsu."

"Hello / Hey / Hi!" Minato, Uzume, and Musubi said.

"Hello," Akitsu said.

Harry nodded in greeting as he stared up at the ceiling to his left. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Uzume tense and Miya twitch. He stared at the spot for a moment before turning back to the three at the table.

"So, how many of you are Sekirei?" he asked. Minato and Uzume's eyes widened while Musubi just smiled happily.

"Musubi is! So is Uzume!" the brunette with the ponytail exclaimed. "And Minato is my Ashikabi," she added, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling it between her breasts making his face light up in a blush. Minato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his other hand.

"Hang on," Uzume spoke up, realizing something. "Did you say Akitsu, Miya?"

The landlady smiled happily, "Indeed I did, Uzume. I'm sure you can tell that she isn't broken anymore and Harry is her Ashikabi."

The two Sekirei smiled brightly and congratulated Akitsu on being able to find an Ashikabi. Said Sekirei blushed slightly, but had a happy smile on her face as well.

When they were done Miya turned to Harry and asked, "You mentioned something about protections? How exactly would you go about doing that?"

"Well before that you need to know some things about me," he stated, sitting at the table. Harry knew he was taking a chance with confiding everything with them, but he had felt her own negative feelings toward Minaka and the Plan when he had mentioned it.

So, while they ate, he began explaining to them about how he was from a society that liked to keep itself secret and that they had plenty of ways to hide themselves from being discovered. Though he kept the fact that he could erase and/or modify memories a secret for now. No need for them to freak out about whether they had their memories messed with or not. He told them the reason that they kept themselves cut off from everyone else is because they had magic. When the others were skeptical of magic existing, he waved his hand and transfigured one of the cups into a strange creature that looked like a black furred platypus without a beaver tail or webbed feet. They all stared at the thing dumbfounded, even Akitsu. She had seen him use magic sure, but to turn something inanimate to something alive was a shock. With another wave of his hand the Niffler was returned to a cup.

He then told them some the creatures and races that existed, the Sekirei were unsurprisingly interested when he mentioned veela.

"Speaking of my old life," Harry said tentatively, placing his chopsticks down and snaking an arm around Akitsu. "I feel like I should tell you this Akitsu." She looked up at him curiously and slightly apprehensively. "I had three wives before coming here."

As he had expected Akitsu made to move, whether to run or just move away he didn't know, but he held her in place. Before she could really panic Uzume chimed in noticing the tense he had used.

"Had?" she asked.

The wizard nodded, "That's right. They passed on well before I came here."

Akitsu eased slightly that he wasn't married anymore, but still self-conscious about the fact he had been married before. Noticing this, Harry crossed his legs and pulled the Sekirei into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and laid his head on her shoulder. He didn't say anything as he had already told her everything he needed to say. He would let his actions speak for themselves for now and if she needed it later he would reassure her however she needed. It took a minute, but she eventually leaned into his embrace.

After a few moments of silence Miya spoke up, "So, you are going to protect the inn using magic?"

"Yes, I will," he confirmed. "I'll be setting up things called wards that will keep people with ill intentions away. I'm going to set up several layers. On the outside will be ones that will make the person think that they have something else that they need to do. If they push forward the second layer will warn them by electrocuting them slightly, no more than what a taser would do. The final wards will knock them out, restrain them, and deposit them in front of the inn for us to deal with. Depending on the situation, I would normally put up more harmful wards." At Miya's sharp look he held up his hands, "I said normally, Miya-san and that it depended on the situation. I don't know how many Sekirei would/will be made to attack, so I'm not going to do anything fatale or even that harmful."

Miya relaxed, "Very well. Those wards sound good. When will you set them up?"

Placing Akitsu on the zabuton, he stood up, "I'll do it right now." He took out another trunk and began going through it to get what he needed to set up the wards.

* * *

 _ *** I don't know if this is a normal Japanese style lunch, but it's all I could really think that goes together of the food I saw when searching for Japanese food.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I made a small change to the last chapter. Nothing big just that Harry doesn't tell them he's from another world, his observations about Higa, and his decision to help Minato as soon as he saw the boy.**

* * *

 **Youngest Sekirei**

Setting up the wards had been both simple and complicated. Simple in that all he had to do was set the ward stones in certain places. Complicated in that the ward stones had to placed in areas where there weren't any buildings or other obstruction in the way as well as not being too close to one another. There was one other thing that made things slightly difficult. Back in his world, the ground, even without a ley line, had magic in it. It was how they were able to place wards when he, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne went searching for the Horcruxes.

When he was about to go on that particular adventure he had contemplated leaving his girlfriends behind so that they wouldn't be in constant danger from travelling with him. He had abandoned that plan rather quickly. For one, he knew Hermione and Daphne would likely curse him to hell and back for doing it and Luna would come up with her own creative method of making him regret what he did. (He wasn't sure which scared him more.) The other thing was that just the fact that, even if he broke up with them, they had known and been involved with him and would likely be tortured and/or worse if they were caught.

Anyway, that left powering them with one of the large gemstones that he had found deep in a cave that was able to store magic in it. He had thought of using them similar to the wards of Hogwarts in having the outer wards connected to the big gem. He'd done it with the Potter manor, but that was the only one. Another thing he did was place stones in intermediate places around the complex that would absorb the ambient magic in the air and siphon it to the gem power source. This would keep it powered as well as keeping the magic from affecting the electronics inside the wards.

It had taken until dinner before he was finished setting the wards up and when he returned he met Kagari. He was barely below average height with silver hair and brown eyes. He wore a white dress shirt and black pants.

When they met Harry felt something off and activated his Soul Sight. What he saw shocked him a great deal. Kagari was a Sekirei like most of the occupants of the inn, he was mildly surprised there were male Sekirei since he had only seen females so far. Though for some reason he seemed to be Akitsu's natural opposite, where she felt cool and almost fragile, Kagari felt intense and fiery. That wasn't what shocked him however. No, it was the fact that his soul, while not broken, was fluctuating greatly. Using his Mage Sight, he noticed this made it to where his powers would fluctuate as well, making his power spike at intermediate times.

He felt that it would be prudent to tell Miya about that. While he was sure that she knew about her tenants condition it would be best to make sure.

Harry had done this immediately and was only slightly surprised that she already knew about his condition, of course she was surprised that he had found out. She seemed rather worried about what he had told her about the spiking though. She resolved to speak to the man.

One thing he didn't understand was when he approached the woman is that she started blushing slightly, nothing big, just a slight dusting on her cheeks. Then when they finished talking she all but ran to find Kagari. He had stared at where she had gone for a minute trying to figure out what had happened. It surprised him when he realized there was a pull on his soul toward Miya.

After becoming the 'Master' of Death he had become very in tune with souls, especially his own. As such, when something happened to his, whether good or bad, he felt it and could react accordingly. He didn't know what the pull was, but it didn't feel malicious, or even bad, so he didn't do anything about it.

While not knowing what it was he knew it had something to do with her being a Sekirei, but since he already winged Akitsu he wasn't sure what that meant.

He knew what the blushing could mean, but that didn't make sense. After all she couldn't feel that way toward him. They had just met and knew nothing of each other. Not to mention that she still seemed to care deeply about her husband, something he found out about at dinner. True, blushing was also from being embarrassed, but nothing embarrassing had happened. He'd decided to try and figure it out later.

Which brings us to now.

* * *

Harry was outside sitting in front the tree that was behind the inn. Akitsu found him sitting there and decided to join him, not that he minded as he got to spend more time with her. The two were watching the sun set over the horizon.

After about an hour Harry waved his hand and erected several privacy wards before he spoke up, "Akitsu-chan?"

"Yes, Harry-sama?"

"There are a few things that I altered or left out when I was talking about myself earlier," he confessed. At her inquisitive look he continued, "Like for example, while it's true that I came from a society that liked to hide itself, it doesn't exist here. You see, I'm actually from another world entirely."

"Really?" she questioned in surprise.

"That's right." He paused for a moment, "Another thing is that I'm immortal."

"Immortal?" she repeated. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. While true that she didn't have to worry about outliving him _ *****_ , she wasn't sure about how he would deal with living longer than her.

Harry decided to keep quiet about the Philosopher's Stone, at least for now. He wasn't sure if the Elixir of Life would work on a Sekirei or not yet, so he wasn't going to get her hopes up.

He hesitated with what he was about to tell her next. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I also never really told you who Morana was because the others were there. I'm afraid that I kind of lied to you when I mentioned my wives."

"Lied?" she asked, a hurt look in her eyes.

"We aren't married," Harry said, cupping her cheek with one hand and taking her hand with the other to try and keep her calm. "We are however going out with each other." He still wasn't exactly sure why Morana didn't want to actually get married. She just said that they were connected and that having a wedding would be pointless.

Akitsu felt her heart ache. While he hadn't addressed it because of the others, he still technically didn't tell her he was with someone. How could he want her when she had been broken? When he was already with someone who had always been whole? When she looked in his eyes however, she saw his concern for her. She also saw a great deal of warmth in them. This filled her with the hope that he would come to care for her, unaware that he cared for her a good deal already.

"So she's a witch?" she asked.

Harry couldn't help but grin. "No, she isn't," he paused and looked at her, his eyes filled with mischief. "She is Death itself."

Not even Akitsu could hide her reaction and it was predictable as well as hilarious. Her eyes widened considerably and her jaw dropped slightly. Harry chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You're dating Death?" she asked quietly when regained her ability to speak.

"Yep," he answered, popping the p. As she continued to process what he had told her, Harry leaned against the tree. As soon as his head touched it he heard a voice.

 _"Please help me."_

Harry immediately turned around and could swear that he saw a young girl with long blonde hair that reached her knees, had green eyes, and wore a white sleeveless dress. His eyes met hers and she spoke again.

 _"Please help."_

She soon faded from his vision and all he saw was the tree he was leaning against. He had no idea what had just happened. He knew that he could get small visions since he became partially a Seer, however something didn't fit. If it had been a vision he would have zoned out and he would have seen at least a little more than just the girl. There was also the fact that the girl seemed to see him, which was something else that pointed it to not being a vision.

He got the ability from a man he had become friends with, but wasn't that strong and could only see clearly a couple weeks or so into the future and after that all he got were feelings of what might happen. That was all Harry got, but that was all he wanted since he didn't want a prophecy coming from himself.

"Harry-sama?"

Shaking his head, Harry looked down into a concerned gaze. "Yes, Akitsu-chan?"

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok," he told her. _'What the bloody hell was that?'_

Not sure what had happened, Harry stood up and, after helping Akitsu to her feet, started to head inside. Before he went very far he heard the young voice once more.

 _"Please help me."_

He didn't turn around, but he did acknowledge the voice as he entered the inn to get some rest.

* * *

 **MBI...**

"Ma'am we have a picture and a name!" a worker called out.

"Put it up now!" Takami ordered.

A picture suddenly appeared on the screen. The person in the picture was a handsome looking man with sharp features that gave him a rather aristocratic look, wild black hair, emerald green eyes, and a faded scar on his forehead that was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"That's an interesting scar," Minaka noted.

"His name is Harry Potter. He checked into a hotel a few blocks away yesterday," the man said. "He checked out today though and he headed north. However…"

"What!?" she demanded.

"Well, ma'am you really have to see it to believe it," another worker answered for the other.

He typed something on his terminal and a video appeared on the screen. On the video was two figures walking through town. What didn't make sense was the fact that both of their faces were blurred. Minaka stared at the screen with an interested look on his face.

Takami scowled, "What's wrong with the camera? And why didn't we find this when it was taken earlier!?"

"W-we were more focused on finding who the man was," he answered nervously. "There isn't anything wrong with the camera. All systems say that they are perfectly functional."

Still scowling, Takami used her handheld terminal to check the cameras. After a moment, everything came back green. Nothing had been tampered with, broken, or anything. It made no sense whatsoever.

She grimaced when she noticed their destination. Whether they knew it or not they were entering probably the safest place for them. Miya wouldn't let MBI enter, even with an actual reason she would be hard pressed to be silent with them there.

"Ma'am!" another worker called. When she turned to him he said, "We found out he purchased a phone the same day he rented the hotel room. We've managed to trace the phone and got the number."

Takami nodded. That was good, now they had a way to trace him. With the man staying in the north they would not be able to gain very much information on him, but at least they would be able to find him.

"Tell Saki to keep an eye on him," Minaka ordered, a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

 _Harry glanced around his current location. He was standing in the middle of a beautiful forest. As he looked around, a sound reached his ears._

 _'Crying?' he thought. He started making his way through the forest to find the source of the sound.  'What is this place?' he wondered, as he walked. 'Something about it reminds me of the Forbidden Forest.'_

 _Activating his Mage Sight, he looked around the forest and noticed that an energy seemed to be flowing through it. It wasn't magic, but seemed to be the energy that Sekirei used for whatever their power was._

 _After a few minutes of walking Harry eventually reached where the crying was coming from. Looking up, he saw the young girl he saw before clinging to a tree._

 _"Hey you ok?" he called._

 _She looked down at him, tears streaming down her face._

 _"Hey, it's alright," Harry said soothingly. "I'll get you down right now."_

 _Focusing his magic, he used the spell that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had used and lifted off the ground (without the black smoke surrounding him). Lifting off the ground, he slowly approached the girl before reaching out to her._

 _She hesitated for a moment before jumping at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry was pushed back slightly, but caught the young girl and started to descend. When they were on the ground, Harry sat down with the girl sitting in his lap._

 _"So, what's your name little one?" he asked._

 _She stared into his eyes, forest green meeting emerald green. After a moment, she answered, "Ku… Kusano."_

 _"Ku-chan, huh? That's a cute name," Harry said petting her head._

 _A small happy smile and light blush spread across her face at his comment and him petting her._

 _'She is absolutely adorable when she smiles like that,' he thought, having to restrain himself from engulfing the girl in a hug._

 _"My name's Harry," he introduced himself. "...So, why are you crying, Ku-chan," the immortal asked, gently._

 _Almost immediately tears reappeared in the corners of her eyes. "Is it Ku's fault?" she questioned, sorrow clear in her voice. "Takami… bled a lot… The Oneesan with the scythe."_

 _'Scythe?' Harry wondered, worried she would be near anyone with such a weapon._

 _"Trying to stop Ku from being taken away," she continued. "Takami said it wasn't the right time, but… Ku said she wanted to go outside, and was stubborn..!"_

 _Harry just listened as Ku explained what had happened continuing the pat her head comfortingly._

 _"Please help me," she said once more and held out her hand as she began to move away. "Please help."_

 _Harry reached for her, but she seemed to get farther._

 _"Ku-chan!" he called out._

* * *

Harry awoke with a start as his eyes snapped open. He stared ahead, the still somewhat new ceiling of the Izumo Inn as his dream played through his mind. He closed his eyes and exhaled exasperatedly. It had been a long time since he'd had a vision like dream before.

As his mind fully woke up, he finally registered the two bodies pressed against him. Glancing down he saw both Morana and Akitsu nestled into his sides and trapping his arms in between their breasts. He was glad that he had asked Morana to pick up some nightclothes for Akitsu. Although considering the fact that she got her nightgowns, negligee, chemises, and babydolls, he wondered if it had been the best idea to ask her instead of Miya.

Currently Akitsu was wearing a baby blue chemise that went down to her thighs and showed a great deal of her cleavage. Morana was wearing a lovely red babydoll that hugged her figure.

As surreptitiously as he could, Harry moved his hand and cast a spell he had created on himself. The spell turned the target intangible. There were limits of course, such as only being able to phase through tangible things or gas. The spell wouldn't let him go through other spells, curses, and things like that.

Passing through the two women hanging onto him, he got up from the bed. Looking back, he couldn't help but grin when he saw that Akitsu had subconsciously moved when she didn't feel his body and laid her head on Morana's chest.

Still smiling, Harry exited the room and headed for the baths. After making sure that no one was inside, and disabling all of the cameras and microphones inside like he had done in his room, he still wondered why those were all over the inn, he cleaned himself before relaxing in the bath. As he laid back he was surprised to feel another pull on his soul. He could tell it was different since it didn't feel as strong as the one toward Miya, meaning that it was far away.

After awhile, he got out and dressed again. Today he was dressed in a dark green T-shirt and black jeans along with his dragon hide jacket and gloves. As he exited he nearly ran into Miya, but managed to sidestep her.

"Sorry about that Miya-san," he apologized.

"It's fine," she said, a slight dusting on her cheeks. She quickly left, making her way to the kitchen. She called over her shoulder, "I woke the girls up, so they will likely be wanting to clean themselves."

* * *

 _'What is going on with me?'_ Miya wondered.

Ever since she met Harry Potter she had been feeling a pull to him. She knew what that meant, that she was reacting to him. That shouldn't have been possible though. With her power there wasn't a person on Earth that was able to become her Ashikabi.

Not even Takehito, her husband, had been her Ashikabi. They also hadn't gone any farther than simply kissing, though she never gained her wings from it. Even so, she didn't like the fact that she was reacting to someone as she saw that as being unfaithful to her husband.

She was snapped out of her musing by the man that was on her mind's voice.

"Miya? Miya, you still there?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face. It was after breakfast and she was staring off into space.

Her face burning for a different reason, she questioned, "Yes?" There was likely a reason he was still here when most of the others had left to do their own things. Akitsu, who was wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt and matching skirt that stopped at her thighs, was sitting next to him of course.

"There was something I want to ask that I think you could answer," he said.

"And that is?" she asked.

"Does it mean something when you dream of a Sekirei?"

Miya and Akitsu's eyes widened in surprise and, in the latter's case, fright.

"You had a dream about a Sekirei?" At his nod, Miya said, "That means that you are reacting to them."

"Hang on, a Sekirei can still react to me even though I've already winged Akitsu?" he questioned. When she nodded, he sighed slightly before glancing at his Sekirei, who shrank into herself. Harry placed a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her short hair, making her lean into his touch. "She didn't mention that. I guess she was, and still is, scared and didn't want to give me the idea that I could wing more Sekirei and eventually forget her."

Miya agreed with his reasoning. Having finally found an Ashikabi she would be frightened of him getting more Sekirei. That was another reason that she was hesitant to accept the reaction between her and Harry.

Shaking her head, she asked, "Which Sekirei was it?"

"She said her name was Kusano," Harry answered. He frowned, "She's so young. I really don't want her getting involved in this stupid plan of Minaka's."

Miya frowned as well. The thought of little Kusano out in the city worried her greatly. Sighing, she said, "Well, you won't be able to find her very easily in the city, so you should wait for some clue to her location."

"About that," he started, getting her attention. "In the dream she seemed to be in a forest. I'm not sure if that is where she's at or if that's just where she would feel safest and that's where the dream took her." He paused for a moment to think then added, "Then again, yesterday I heard her call for help when I touched the tree out back."

"Well, young Ku-chan is connected to nature," Miya said. "That's what her power is. She can control plants and make them attack or protect."

"So she could be in a park or something," Harry said, thoughtfully. "I think I'm going to start looking for her. I don't want anyone to get to her and force her to be winged."

Akitsu had gone into that and it angered him to think of someone would force themselves on someone. It was even worse when the forcing connected them to the scum bags soul.

Harry stood, waving his hand and the dishes lifted off of the table then floated to the kitchen. There they proceeded to wash and put themselves away. At Miya's look he just shrugged.

"Witches and wizards were rather lazy people and had spells for just about everything," he said. He then looked down, "Will you help me find Ku, Akitsu-chan?"

She stood up, but kept her head lowered. Frowning, Harry grabbed her chin and gently lifted her head so he could look her straight in the eyes.

"Akitsu, I want you to listen to me," he said gently, but firmly. "No matter what, even if I get more Sekirei then you and Ku-chan, I will never forget about you and I will always make time for you. Alright?"

Akitsu nodded, her eyes glistening slightly at his assurances. Smiling softly at her, Harry kissed her forehead before turning around and heading out, her following right behind him.

* * *

 **Later that day…**

Harry frowned as he continued walking through Shinto Teito. He had never been to the parks in the city so he and Akitsu had to walk to them all. They were separated a great deal, so it was now rather late in the day without any success.

True he could fly, but with how advanced the technology seemed to be here, though not as much as his, he didn't want them to be anymore aware of his abilities than his and Akitsu's faces being obscured. Him and his Sekirei appearing from nowhere would definitely give away a big advantage he had.

His phone going off broke him from his thoughts. Taking the device out, he opened it and saw there was a message on it from a number he didn't know. Frowning slightly, he opened the message and immediately scowled at the contents.

{There is a cute Sekirei in the Botanical Garden, first come, first served. You could be the one to give it wings}

-Minaka

"Bastard," Harry growled. "Akitsu!" he exclaimed, making her straighten at his tone. "We are going to the Botanical Garden to get Ku out before anyone else can get there and force themselves on her."

Akitsu nodded and they took off running through the city.

* * *

 **Botanical Garden…**

Minato walked through the forest that surrounded him apprehensively. The reason he was apprehensive was because of two things. First, he was walking through it with the two Sekirei that had attacked him and Musubi, Hikari and Hibiki, along with their Ashikabi, Seo. Second, the three had attacked the MBI agents that had been in front of the gate. He was terrified of what they might do in response to the attack.

The reason he was going through the forest was because Seo had gotten a message on his phone about a Sekirei they were calling the Green Girl. He didn't want anyone to force themselves on the Sekirei inside and decided to help somehow. He had talked to Uzume and she had said that it happened from time to time. He didn't know why Seo decided to go with him, but he wasn't going to turn help down.

A twig snapping caused Hibiki, Hikari, and Seo to tense for action while Minato froze in fright. They all stared into the darkness of the forest. Suddenly two green eyes with feline pupils appeared and stared at the four of them. The eyes moved to each one and, much to his concern, focused on Minato longer than the other three.

After a moment the eyes vanished back into the darkness and they all relaxed.

"W-what was that?" Minato asked, trembling. _'Though something about the color seemed familiar.'_

"Haven't the slightest," Seo said, sounding unconcerned, but looking alert.

"There shouldn't be any animals here. At least nothing big," Hibiki spoke. "This place hasn't been here _that_ long."

Now being more cautious, the four continued walking, trying to find the Sekirei in the dense forest. It was about a half hour later that an explosion rocked the forest. They all glanced at each other before rushing in the direction the sound came from.

They soon reached a clearing and what they saw surprised them, though Minato more than the others. There in the middle was Akitsu fighting with what could only be another Sekirei. It was girl that had brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck she tied a red ribbon. Over her shoulder was a large scythe that's pole was black and had a red heel.

The scythe wielder kept trying to get close to Akitsu, but she kept the weapon user at bay by launching spears of ice at her. However, even though she was being kept at bay, the scythe wielder was able to launch an invisible blade-like vacuum at the ice Sekirei. Akitsu managed to either dodge or destroy the vacuum with her ice. Though she had some near misses, her shirt cut to reveal her green bra and her skirt cut at the leg revealing more than what it did before.

Minato rather was surprised to see-

"Potter-san!?" he exclaimed.

Sure enough, standing a good distance from them was Harry Potter standing protectively over a young girl with long blonde hair. He was shocked to see that he had a gleaming sword in his hands. The handle was bronze while it had sapphires set in its cross-guard and pommel.

They glanced at the four newcomers and the scythe wielder scowled. She glanced to the man in her way and her scowl turned into a smirk. Swinging her scythe, she sent a vacuum at Harry.

"Potter-san! / Harry-sama!" Minato and Akitsu called out. Akitsu moved to block the blade of air, but was to slow as it reached her Ashikabi.

Much to all of their shock however, Harry swung his sword at the vacuum and managed to slash it in half, making it dissipate. Suddenly, he unsheathed a dagger and threw it at the attacking Sekirei. Unfortunately, she managed to recover from her shock and deflect the blade away, where it stabbed into the ground next to Minato. The boy jumped back in shock and fright.

"Harry," the young girl said. He glanced down at her and was shocked when she jumped up and kissed him. Green wings erupted from her Sekirei Crest and flowers bloomed around the area. Just like with Akitsu, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows surrounded the yin-yang symbol of her crest. When her wings disappeared she pulled away and snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Ashikabi," she mumbled sleepily before her breathing evened out.

The scythe wielder's scowl returned and she glared at the one who stole her objective from her. She pointed her scythe at Harry before yelling, "You'll regret getting in my way! Mikogami-sama won't like that you stole what he wanted and will make you pay!"

She then spun around and started jumping through the trees. They waited a moment before they started moving toward one another, Harry putting the girl on his back. Minato handed Harry back his dagger, which had a silver handle with emeralds set on the hilt and guard.

Taking the weapon and sheathing it, Harry carefully asked, "Minato-san, what exactly are you doing here?" He didn't think the boy was like this Mikogami person, but he would make sure first.

"U-um, well, U-Uzume-san told me about how sometimes Sekirei are forced to be winged by people and I didn't want that to happen to the one that was in here," he explained, nervously.

Harry nodded, but arched a brow at the boy, "And what exactly were you going to do if I wasn't here without Musubi-chan?" When Minato just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he sighed, "Minato-san, I'm not really one to talk, having done things like this when I was younger, but you need to think about what you do before doing it."

"S-sorry, Potter-san," he said, laughing nervously.

"Please call me Harry, Minato-san," he said. Glancing at the others, he asked, "And why are you three here?"

The man smirked, "The same reason as the kid of course."

"For some reason I don't believe you," Harry deadpanned.

He glanced at the two women. Both were tall with a slender build. They had long black hair that they wore in two ponytails and had hazel eyes. Despite being twin sister and looking exactly like each other, the only physical difference between the two is that the one in the purple S&M like suit's bust is significantly smaller than the one wearing the violet suit.

"And you two are his Sekirei?" he asked, shocking the three.

"How?" the one in the purple suit questioned.

"I've met his Sekirei and you weren't there, so the only logical guess would be that you were this man's," Harry explained. "Anyway we should head back-"

"Minato-san!"

They all turned to see Musubi jumping into the clearing.

"Musubi-chan!?" Minato exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot this," she said, holding out the boy's cellphone. "I had a bad feeling and tried to bring it to you, but the man at the site said you came here."

"Well, you've got yourself someone to care about you don't ya," Harry said, grinning making Minato blush. Chuckling, he said, "I think it's time we head home."

* * *

 _ *** It's never really touched on Sekirei lifespans, but I kind of figure they would live at least somewhat longer than a human.**_

 **A/N2: Yes, Ku is Harry's Sekirei. I didn't put her in the list in the description because she isn't going to be involved with him like the other Sekirei are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth Revealed**

When they had exited the Botanical Garden, Harry, Akitsu, Minato, and Musubi separated from Seo, Hikari, and Hibiki. The four, with Kusano on Harry's back and Akitsu wearing his trench coat to hide her exposed breasts, started heading back to the inn.

"Um, Potte- Harry-san," Minato corrected himself seeing Harry's look. "What was that sword and dagger you used? They looked like they were ornamental, but you seemed to be able to use them like actual weapons."

"I suppose they do look more like something you would hang up or something," Harry said. "They were both something that I had the goblins-"

"Goblins?" Minato interrupted with a squeak.

"That's right. They are rather bloodthirsty little buggers that run the wizards bank," Harry explained. "Anyway I had them make three items for me. Two of them were the weapons you saw and represented one of my wives." This got Akitsu's attention and she looked at her Ashikabi curiously. "The sword was for Luna Peverell, which I named Eris because she could be very mischievous when she wanted to." Harry couldn't hold in a chuckle as he thought of Luna's impish smile when she had something planned. "The dagger represents Daphne Black, which I named Metis for her cunning and craftiness."

"And the last one?" Musubi asked, curiously.

Harry paused under an overhanging tree, which hid them from any satellites looking down on them. He held out his arm and, in a flash, a shield appeared on it. It was a round shield that had a golden outer ring while the middle was crimson and had a lion standing on its hind legs emblazoned on the front with a ruby eye.

"This shield represents Hermione Potter my first girlfriend and wife. I named it Athena for her knowledge and wisdom," he answered. He sent the shield back to his pouch, where he had stored it, and they continued walking.

"Uh, why do they all have different last names?" Minato asked, tentatively.

Harry glanced at the boy walking next to him. He had the feeling that he had some confidence issues and that feeling was just increasing the more time he spent with him. If he was like this when he and his Sekirei eventually got into a fight he would have to help the boy grow a backbone.

"The purebloods care a great deal about family names. I was a Potter, descended from an ancient family called the Peverells, and I was made Head of the House of Black because of my godfather's will and the fact that I had Black blood in me," the immortal explained. "The Ministry wanted me to have at least one wife for each name. I could've had more, but didn't fall for anyone else."

"So will we run into any of your children?" Musubi asked, her head tilted cutely to the side.

"I highly doubt that," Harry said. "They live in Britain and are quite happy there."

That caused Minato to blink. Harry spoke like he had kids that could take care of themselves. However, he barely looked older than him and they could only be few years old, otherwise he would have had kids when he was only a teenager. Even then the kids would be too young to take care of themselves.

"Something wrong Minato-san?" Harry asked.

Minato started slightly, "S-sorry Harry-san, it's just that you seem too young to have kids that can take care of themselves."

"Looks mean very little with a witch and wizard Minato-san," Harry said with a smirk. "Our magic keeps us looking rather young for a while before our bodies actually start aging. I'm much older than I look."

He was only stretching the truth there. A wizard and witches magic did keep them looking young for quite some time, but Harry would show some signs of age if he wasn't immortal. He would especially have laugh lines from how much he smiled and laughed after Riddle was dealt with.

"Really!?" Minato exclaimed in shock.

"Indeed," the immortal confirmed.

The rest of the walk was made in relative silence, with Musubi's chatter being the only sound. Harry was just glad that he cast Muffliato on Kusano so that she wouldn't be woken up.

They eventually reached the inn and walked inside before announcing they were back. Miya immediately walked up to them.

"Welcome back you four," she greeted happily. She then got a closer look at Harry, "Oh, you found young Ku. That's wonderful!"

At that moment Kusano, woke up and glanced around. "Where am I?" she questioned sleepily. Her stomach suddenly growled. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, you poor dear. Of course you would be hungry after being trapped in that forest," Miya said. "Hang on a moment and I'll make you something."

XxXxXx

After their late dinner, Harry saw Minato sitting on the porch _ *****_ staring at the tree in the back with Kusano sitting next to him. Curious, he Disillusioned himself and listened to what they said.

"That tree… I had always thought that it was strange that Musubi-chan and I didn't get very hurt when we fell through it," he said. "However, considering your power does that mean..?"

Kusano stared at the tree for a moment before saying, "I heard a voice… saying 'help me.' So, Ku asked this tree to help."

Minato looked surprised for a moment before smiling, "I see. So you and this tree saved my life. Let me say this formally then." He lifted a hand and petted her head, "Thank you, Kusano-chan."

The young Sekirei blushed, but smiled at the young man. Smiling himself, Harry walked back inside to get ready for bed. Just as he reappeared, he came across Miya.

She smiled slightly before saying, "Hello, Harry-san. I was wondering if you knew where Ku-chan was? It is getting late and I was going to take her to sleep in my room."

Harry stared at her for moment, "Why would she sleep with you? Shouldn't she stay with me?" She opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly stepped forward and leant down, being a foot taller than her, to where he was an inch from her face and said, "I'd be careful what you say Asama-san. I've heard some of the things you say to Minato-san and, while disheartened, he doesn't take it too hard. However, while I ignored your statement about just having my way with Akitsu, which I can understand considering we are both adults, I won't stand for you insinuating that I will do something to a child. ** _**_** "

* * *

Miya flinched despite herself at the use of her last name, the connection she knew she had with him making it all the worse. She looked into his eyes and had to stop herself from recoiling, his face was neutral, but his eyes actually glowed with barely contained anger. She actually wasn't sure if she would be able to beat him if she pushed the man in front of her too far. She looked down, feeling guilty for assuming Harry, who had helped Akitsu immensely and hadn't taken advantage of her, would do anything to Kusano.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly. "You've done nothing to display you would do such a thing. The only excuse I can make is that I worry about the Sekirei and who they eventually get their wings from. From what you told me that Yomi said, her Ashikabi likely thinks of Sekirei as something to collect and thinking that young Ku-chan could have ended up with him..."

Calming down, Harry lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, "I can understand that Miya-san. However, I didn't think that you would just accuse me of trying anything without knowing me."

"I am sorry, Potter-san." Miya took a deep breath before saying, "She can sleep with you, but I prefer if I helped her bathe."

"I have no problem with that Miya-san," he agreed. Then, without thinking, Harry kissed her on the cheek. His eyes widened at what he did since he knew she still loved her husband. "I-I'm sorry Miya-san. I'll see you tomorrow, good night." With that he took off to his room.

Miya stared at the empty space in shock, her face completely red. She touched the cheek that Harry had kissed and couldn't help the warmth that bloomed inside her when she thought about it. She didn't know why he did it, but from his reaction he still considered her feelings toward her husband. That warmed her heart even more since, apparently, he was her Ashikabi and he could easily wing her, but held himself back. She was sure that he knew too. The reason being was because just kissing Akitsu wouldn't be enough to wing her, no matter how much power he had. She hadn't really thought of it before, but soon realized that he would have to have an odd understanding of souls to be able to heal her. This lead her to not ruling out that he could feel the same pull she did.

Shaking herself, she turned around and headed to tell Kusano and Minato it was time to head to bed.

* * *

 _'Stupid, stupid,'_ Harry mentally berated himself. _'What the hell was that!? You know she still loves her husband and you go and kiss her! I know it was just her cheek but still! I really hope she doesn't hate me for doing that.'_

 _"I doubt she'll hate you,"_ Morana chimed into his thoughts. _"She might be rather baffled and somewhat distant for a little while, but she won't hate you for that."_

 _"How can you be sure? You can't see into her mind and know what she's thinking,"_ he argued.

 _"Not without using Legilimency, no,"_ Death agreed. _"However, she doesn't really seem like the kind of person to hate you for something like that. Like I said she might be rather distant and maybe upset, but she won't hate you."_

 _"I suppose we'll see tomorrow,"_ he replied as he entered their room and found her and Akitsu already there. The two were in much more modest nightgowns since Ku was going to be sleeping with them, though Morana looked somewhat miffed about it while Akitsu looked rather disappointed. "Relax you two, I can easily cast an illusion on you two to make it two where Ku will see what you are wearing now and not see what you are actually wearing."

The two perked up at that and Morana grabbed Akitsu's wrist before they went behind the screen he had put there in case someone walked in. At that moment Ku walked into the room dressed into orange pajama pants and shirt. She was sleepily rubbing her eyes and yawned.

Harry smiled and walked over and picked her up. As he did, he waved his hand and put a small illusion on her that would only affect her at night and the clothing that Akitsu and Morana wore. He cast it just in time as, a second later, the two walked out from behind the screen. Akitsu was wearing the same chemise from last night while Morana was actually wearing less, being only clad in a black lacy bra and panties. Harry deadpanned at the embodiment of Death. Of course she would take this as a chance to dress as scantily as she could. Thankfully, judging from the lack of reaction from Ku, his spell was working perfectly.

Shaking his head, he got into bed and placed the young Sekirei on his chest. Once he was comfortable Akitsu and Morana got into bed with him, each one taking an arm to hold before sleep slowly claimed them.

* * *

 **Next morning…**

Miya was in the bath with Kusano, after getting her from her room with Harry. She was currently washing the young Sekirei's hair when she saw her Sekirei Crest and froze. For the most part it looked normal, however she noticed the symbol surrounding the yin-yang symbol.

She scowled at the sight. Harry had just told her that he wouldn't do something to her and yet here she was with something wrong with her crest.

After washing Kusano as quickly as she could and helping her dress, Miya strode to Harry's room just as he was exiting. Grabbing his collar she pulled him down and gave him a hard stare.

"What did you do to Kusano and, I'm assuming, Akitsu?" she questioned, a dangerous tone in her voice.

Harry stared at her for a moment, his eyes seeming to be searching for something. She was about to say something when he finally spoke.

"I don't know what you are talking about Miya-san," he said.

His answer actually threw her off slightly. She had somewhat figured he would deny it, but was more sure that he would throw their previous conversation at her. There was also the fact that he still called her Miya, unlike last night when she was about to accuse him.

"T-then what about their Sekirei Crests?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he answered, truthfully. He glanced behind her and said, "Akitsu, would you mind showing me your crest?"

Miya turned to see Akitsu standing behind her looking ready to defend her Ashikabi. She felt slightly bad for threatening the fragile Sekirei's Ashikabi, but she wanted to know what had happened to Kusano and, most likely, her.

The ice Sekirei hesitated for a moment before turning around and lowering her shirt to reveal her mark. Miya released him so he could take a closer look.

Harry bent down to look at the crest. He analyzed it for a moment before noticing what Miya was talking about. His eyes widened in shock at seeing a modified version of the Deathly Hallows symbol.

"Shite," he muttered. Running a hand down his face, he told Akitsu to lift her shirt. Once she had he turned to Miya. "I don't know how or why that appeared on them, but I do know what it is." He sighed before saying, "It seems that I'm going to have to tell you more about me than I had told you before."

Beckoning her to follow, he walked into his room, Akitsu and, moment later, Kusano following behind him.

Miya hesitated before following after them in. She whirled around when the door closed and a strange squelching sound came from it. She gave Harry a hard look.

"It's just a door sealing charm. I don't want anyone else to know at the moment," he said, shrugging. "I plan to tell everyone eventually, but we did just meet you all. The only reason I'm telling you is because of this unexpected development."

Suddenly she felt something wash over her that caused the reaction she had been ignoring flare slightly. Her cheeks flushed and her heart started beating faster. Glancing to the side, she saw Akitsu blushing, as was Kusano, though she looked less affected. She glared slightly at Harry, who actually looked rather embarrassed.

"Sorry about that Miya-san," he apologized. "I was just making sure that there weren't any cameras or listening devices in the room again. For some reason there were quite a few in here when I entered." He arched a brow at her, "Those didn't belong to you did they?"

Miya's expression had softened slightly at hearing his explanation, though she didn't really understand how that worked. She then tensed slightly at his question. She stared at him for a moment before she spoke.

"I'm going to have to keep that to myself for now," she answered.

"I suppose I can agree to that since I kept things from you," Harry sighed. "Anyway like I said, I don't know how that symbol became a part of their crest, but I know what it is."

"How do you not know how it got there but know what it is?" she asked, suspiciously. "And what is it?"

"I swear to you Miya-san that I didn't know anything about it," he said, trying to convey his truthfulness. "As for what it is, it is a modified version of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. They are three items of great power." He conjured a paper and pen. He drew a triangle, "The Cloak of Invisibility which hides you completely from view, with a few exceptions," he drew a line down the middle, "the Elder Wand is a more powerful wand than a normal one," finally he drew a circle, "and the Resurrection Stone, which can summon a shade of anyone you know that has passed away. All three of these items make up the Deathly Hallows and were created by an incredibly powerful being."

"Who would that be?" Miya asked, curiously. She tried to ignore the temptation of the stone.

"Morana!" Harry called out.

Miya stared at him for moment wondering what he was doing when, suddenly, a woman appeared out of nowhere next to Harry. While she didn't think she needed it, Miya was really wishing she had grabbed her sword.

"Miya, this is Morana," he said, rather unnecessarily considering he had just shouted her name. "She is the one that created the hallows." He paused for a moment before adding, "She is also Death."

Miya stared at the two of them before saying, "You are joking, right?"

"Not even a little," Harry said, smiling. "Anyway, the person to bring this items together becomes the Master of Death." He gave Morana a kiss, "Though I went in a different direction with that. The possession of all three artifacts also makes the wielder immortal." He paused then asked, _"Should I show them?"_

 _"Miya and Akitsu-chan sure, but I'm not sure if you should show Ku-chan,"_ Morana told him.

 _"If we get in a fight she will likely see something like it eventually, especially if we run into that one that almost found us at MBI,"_ he countered, though he didn't really want to show the young Sekirei either. _"I don't really want any of them to worry if I suddenly 'die'."_

 _"...I'll let you decide,"_ she said after a moment.

Harry thought for a minute before coming to a decision. Holding out his hand, he summoned Metis, "Let me prove it to you."

Then, before his words really registered, he thrust the dagger into his chest, right into his heart. Miya and Akitsu stared in horror as Harry's body crumpled to the ground, blood seeping from the wound. The silence stretched several minutes before Morana sighed and rolled Harry onto his back. She proceeded to pull the dagger from his chest, letting the blood flow freely.

* * *

Akitsu felt panic and despair grip her as she watched the blood pooling around her Ashikabi. She had finally found him and suddenly he was dead, and by his own hand. Tears slowly started streaming down her face.

She glanced at Harry's newest Sekirei, Ku, and saw it hadn't really registered with her what had happened. Moving over, Akitsu wrapped her arms around the young girl. Ku didn't seem to notice as she continued to stare at her Ashikabi and the older Sekirei waited for them to be terminated.

* * *

Miya stared at Harry with several emotions warring within her. The man hadn't been here, but two days yet he had endeared himself slightly to her and felt as if another part of her died as she stared at the young man's corpse. She tried to keep a distance between them, but that didn't stop her from noticing that he cared for Akitsu and would have cared for Kusano.

This had led her to wonder how it would feel to once more have those kinds of things directed to her from someone special. She hadn't been sure if she wanted to be winged by him, but now she would never know if she would want to or not nor what it would have felt like.

* * *

"Before you start freaking out, you should have noticed that both Akitsu-chan and Ku-chan are perfectly fine," Morana said.

The older Sekirei were startled to realize that she was right. They both knew that the death of one's Ashikabi meant that their Sekirei were terminated. Yet, somehow, Akitsu and Kusano were perfectly fine.

Movement caught their attention and the looked over to Harry. They noticed that the wound was suddenly gone. He raised a hand to his chest and groaned.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, sitting up and rubbing where the wound had been. "Just because I can survive shite like that doesn't mean it doesn't freaking hurt."

He suddenly felt two bodies collide with him. He looked down and was surprised to see it was Miya that had tackled him. He then saw Ku rush to him and hold onto him tightly.

Harry flinched when he felt the pain emanating from Miya and Akitsu. Ku felt more confused than anything, but she was very sad at seeing Akitsu acting the way she was. He rubbed Akitsu's back comfortingly and petted Ku's head. He glanced at Miya curiously, rather surprised she reacted so strongly. He knew about the connection sure, but figured that until they actually bonded she wouldn't feel like this.

Deciding to give her, and his Sekirei, a moment to pull themselves together, he said, "So, like I said, I know what the symbol is, or should be, but not why it has become part of their Sekirei Crest."

"Well, while you were busy giving them heart attacks, I decided to check them out," Morana spoke up. "It turns out that their souls are more intertwined then I thought. I didn't notice because I only checked yours and that was only a quick look. It's actually similar to the familiar bond in how it works."

Harry stared at Morana in shock, "Are you saying what I think you are?"

"That's right," Death nodded. She then turned to the Sekirei and clarified, "You aren't immortal like Harry is, but you will not age or die of natural means."

Akitsu was shocked to hear that she wouldn't have to leave her Ashikabi, but was incredibly grateful for it. All she had to do was make sure that she survived the Sekirei Plan.

"We won't lose Harry-kun?" Ku asked.

Morana smiled at the young Sekirei, "As long you are careful then neither you nor Harry will lose the other."

Ku smiled and snuggled into her Ashikabi. She didn't completely understand everything that was said or had happened, but she understood that she wouldn't be separated from her Ashikabi.

"Po- Harry-san," Miya spoke up, uncertainly.

Harry was surprised by her suddenly calling him by his first name. He looked down into the Sekirei's copper eyes questioningly.

"I… I'm still not sure how to handle what's happening," she confessed. "I've gone through my life knowing that I wouldn't be able to be winged by anyone. I had thought that Takehito would be the closest I would come to that, but all of the sudden you appear and I find myself reacting to you."

Akitsu looked at Miya in shock and a bit of fear. If the strongest Sekirei was reacting to Harry, what would he need her for.

Sensing this, Harry ran a hand through her hair. Akitsu immediately leaned into his touch as he comforted her.

Miya noticed and said, "That is another reason I don't know what to do. Akitsu is still rather fragile and I didn't know what would happen if you winged Sekirei number 01."

Harry blinked, "You are the first Sekirei?"

"Of our group of Sekirei," she clarified. "There have been other Sekirei before us. Anyway, I kept myself from doing anything, because of Akitsu as well as…"

"You still love your husband," the immortal finished. "I know you do Miya." He paused for a moment before saying, "I have an idea."

He stood up before helping the other three to their feet. Once they were standing again, he turned the ring, that was the Resurrection Stone, three times while focusing on one name.

A moment later a man with gray messy hair that hid a part of his face, and wore a turtleneck sweater and sweatpants covered by a white lab coat appeared in the middle of the room. The only thing strange about the man was that he was see through.

"T-Takehito!?" Miya exclaimed in shock.

The man smiled at the woman before turning to Harry, "Thank you for letting me talk to Miya. There were things I had wanted to talk to her about, but couldn't because of what happened."

Harry nodded to him, "I felt like she could use some closure and the only way to do that was to talk to you. You will be able to stay as long as you want Takehito-san, but I'm sure I don't have to tell you about the consequences for staying here too long and I don't mean for you."

"Of course," he assured the immortal.

Harry nodded before steering his Sekirei out of the room. "Let's give them some privacy. Don't worry about breakfast Miya-san, I can take care of it," he called over his shoulder.

XxXxXx

He walked down to the kitchen and started on breakfast while Akitsu and Ku set the table. He was just finishing when he felt the wards reacting. He left the inn to see a girl with pale skin, long brown hair unconscious on the front step, her hands and feet bound. She was wearing a bikini top over her modest bust, a strange skirt and loincloth combination _ *****_ , long fingerless gloves that almost reached her shoulders, leggings that went up to her thighs, and knee high boots. He also noticed small scorch marks on her skin and clothes, most likely from the electric shocks that the wards hit her with.

With a wave of his hand, he healed her small injuries. He then levitated her inside and onto the couch. At that moment, Minato walked into the room and blinked at the unconscious girl on the couch.

"Um…"

"She tried getting through the wards Minato," Harry told him. "I don't know her exact intentions, but they were enough for the wards to intercept her." He then turned to her and pointed, _"Rennervate."_

The woman's, interestingly, golden eyes slowly opened and she glanced around. When her eyes landed on the two men, her eyes snapped open and she shot up. She tried to grab her weapon, but realized that she was bound. She glared at the two, making one step back while the other was unaffected.

Harry heard footsteps approaching and said, "Let's wait until after we eat before we start asking her what she was doing here."

"Uh… Harry-san?" Minato spoke up. When he arched a brow at the young man, he continued, "I was wondering if we should let her eat something. It would be kind of cruel to just eat in front of her and not let her have anything."

The woman stared at him in shock and, while Harry wasn't very surprised, he hadn't really been expecting it. He glanced at the woman for a moment before shrugging.

"You'll have to feed her because until I'm sure she doesn't mean any of us any harm I'm not untieing her," Harry stated.

Minato blushed slightly, but nodded in acceptance.

Once more Harry waved his hand and levitated the woman over to the table. He made sure that she was only a foot off of the ground so that there wasn't any accidental peeping. She noticed this and, while incredibly surprised by what just did, actually sent him a thankful look.

* * *

Saki was, if she was honest with herself, rather confused. She had been following the two Ashikabi and three Sekirei after they had found the Green Girl. When they neared where the Hanya of the North lived, she had felt a strange feeling of wanting to leave the area and found herself several blocks away before she was aware of it.

She had tried several times with the same results. She had decided to try one last time in the morning and was finally successful when she focused on getting through. Halfway to her destination, however, she had been electrocuted. This had caused her to stumble to the ground from the rooftop she was on.

She had jumped back onto the roof and looked for whoever had attacked her with her sword drawn, but couldn't find anyone nearby. She had started heading toward her target and was shocked again when she only had a fourth of the distance left. It had been slightly stronger, but only enough to notice.

After that she had hesitated in moving forward but decided she had come this far to go all the way. It was when she had finally glimpsed the inn that she had been told they were staying at that she blacked out.

When she woke up she found that she was inside a building she didn't know. She saw her target, Harry Potter, standing over her and immediately tried to get her sword only to find her arms and legs were tied up. She had glared at him, but he remained unfazed, unlike his companion. Her target then said that after they ate they would question her about her motives. She was somewhat worried about what that would entail.

It was what the other man said that threw her for a loop. He suggested that she eat with them instead of just leaving her on the couch. Now, somehow, she was being levitated across the room by Potter. She had noticed that he kept her close to the ground and she sent him a thankful look knowing why he had done it.

So here she was, sitting at a table eating with several Sekirei and two Ashikabi. Granted she was still tied up, but this was not what she was expecting when Minaka had sent her out to spy on someone he found interesting. Judging from whatever had affected, hurt, and incapacitated her and what Potter had done, he had a right to be interested.

"H-hey," a voice spoke breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked over to see the young man who had suggested she eat with them hold out some food for her. "You sh-should eat something."

Saki blushed slightly at having to be fed, but opened her mouth. When she tasted the food, she had to hold back a moan at the flavor. It was the most delicious food she had ever had.

She suddenly became aware that her heart was beating rapidly and breathing rather heavily. She realized that it happened when the young man in front of her got close.

 _'A-am I reacting to him?'_ she thought in shock. She hadn't been expecting to find her Ashikabi or at least not someone she would react to. She expected that Minaka would have someone in MBI wing her, but now she could be winged by the person that was supposed to be her Ashikabi. _'It could be worse. He's seems rather timid, but if he is acting this way to a possible enemy then he probably would treat his Sekirei even better.'_

When he moved close again, Saki shot forward and planted her lips against his.

* * *

Harry watched in only mild surprise as the Sekirei just about jumped Minato and kissed him. He had felt the two's souls pulling toward each other and had activated his Soul Sight to confirm it. His soul was indeed reaching out to hers. He also took note of the outer signs. Her face was flushed and breathing heavily.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a gray light. He turned to see dark gray wings erupting from the Sekirei's crest. After a moment she pulled back, her breathing still rather heavy.

The immortal placed an elbow on the table before resting his head in his hand. "It looks like you winged another Sekirei Minato-san," he said. "I certainly didn't imagine this outcome for a Sekirei that was trying to breach my wards."

The woman's head snapped to him, "What do you mean wards?"

"How about you introduce yourself first?" Harry suggested. "You didn't really mention it before."

Blushing slightly, she said, "Sekirei #55 Saki."

"Well Saki-san to answer your question, wards are what you encountered trying to get here," he told her. "When you found yourself leaving, the electrocution, and finally being knocked out."

Saki stared at him in astonishment, "How?"

"How about an exchange?" he offered. "I'll tell you about myself and you tell us what you were sent here to do."

When she nodded he banished the ropes tying her and began explaining everything he had told Minato and the others. When he was finished she stared at him dumbfounded for a few minutes before she snapped out of it.

"Well, it is probably a good thing that your friend here was my Ashikabi," she said. At Harry's arched eyebrow she continued, somewhat sheepishly, "I was supposed to spy on you and tell Minaka everything I found out."

Harry nodded his head and suddenly felt his ring, which was warm since summoning Takehito, go cold. He stood up and told them he would be back in a moment. Walking back to his room, he saw Miya on her knees, tears streaming down her face. Striding over to her, he pulled the distraught woman into a comforting hug. She immediately latched onto him and held tightly onto him as she continued to cry.

He didn't say anything and just rubbed circles in her back. He'd never spoken to a deceased love one, for fear of never letting them go, but he knew the pain of them dying and could understand what she was feeling.

It took several minutes before her breathing evened out, making him look down and see that Miya had fallen asleep. He didn't really blame her, it had been an emotional morning. Picking her up bridal style, Harry carried her over to his bed and laid her down. Once she was comfortable, he summoned Takehito again.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

"As well as one would think when talking to the deceased spirit of someone you love," the spirit answered.

"Is it safe to assume the only reason she was crying was because you had to leave?" the immortal asked, hopefully.

Thankfully, Takehito nodded in affirmation. "Yes, that was the reason. I'm not going to say anything about what we talked about as that is her right to tell you," he stated.

"I expected nothing less, Takehito-san," Harry said. "Tell me this at least. Do you think that talking to you helped?" he asked, a pleading expression on his face. He knew it would be painful for her, but he really hoped it would help her in the end.

Takehito smiled at the care the immortal showed for the woman he loved. "Yes, Harry-san, I believe talking to me helped her."

Harry released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down at Miya, moving a stray strand of hair away from her face. He felt the stone go cold once more, telling him Takehito left.

Conjuring a chair, he sat down next to his bed to wait for Miya to awaken, feeling she shouldn't be alone when she woke up. Casting a Patronus, he sent a message to the others telling them to go about their day and not worry about him. When he turned back his gaze locked with copper eyes.

* * *

Miya's eyes slowly opened as she felt an immensely happy feeling wash over her. When her eyes were completely open, they widened slightly at seeing a white stag standing in front of Harry, who was talking to it like he was speaking to the others. When he finished talking the stag turned and went through the wall. He then turned around and their eyes met.

They stared at each other for moment before Miya quietly asked, "That wasn't a dream was it?"

Harry took one of her hands and gently rubbed circles on the back with his thumb before he said, "No, Miya it wasn't a dream. You were really able to talk to Takehito-san."

Tears pricked Miya eyes as she squeezed his hand and whispered, "Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem Miya," he said, smiling softly. "I was able to help and I did."

Miya felt her face heat up and heart start to race. She removed her hand from his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled him close and whispered, "I think I'm ready Harry."

"Are you sure Miya?" he asked, wanting her to be sure.

In answer, she brought him the rest of the way down and kissed him. They didn't see them because she was laying down, but light purple wings appeared from her crest and the now normal symbol appearing on it.

Harry felt a great deal more of his magic siphoned from him than he had with Akitsu and Ku. He supposed it made sense. If everyone was scared of dealing with her she had to be very strong. He also felt Miya's powerful soul connecting with his. When the light died down, the two separated and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"This is the sword of my Pledge. Slice down the enemies of my Ashikabi ** _**_** ," she said, softly.

Harry smiled while he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I think you should rest some more Miya. You are rather emotionally drained, so just stay in bed for a while alright?" he said, tenderly.

Miya wanted to protest, but found she couldn't muster anything up to do it. With a resigned nod, she settled back into the bed.

Harry gave her a gentle kiss before standing and saying, "I'm going to tell Akitsu-chan and Ku-chan the news and make sure that Akitsu doesn't overreact."

She nodded in understanding before laying back and letting sleep take her. As she fell asleep, a smile spread across her face as her mind filled with the thoughts of having an Ashikabi and, she was sure, of being able to love again.

* * *

 _ *** I don't know if that is what that area is called, but that's the only thing I could think it could be.**_

 _ **** I don't know if this seems unlike Miya or not. I'm just going by how she interacts with Minato with Kusano.**_

 _ *** It really does look like a combination of a loincloth and a skirt.**_

 _ **** I will likely not have a Sekirei say something every time after a winging.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Minato's Sister?**

The day passed uneventfully for the tenants of Izumo Inn. They had been greatly surprised that Harry had winged Miya, except for Musubi who just clapped happily. Minato had been shocked to find out that she was a Sekirei as well.

At MBI things were much different. When they discovered that not only did their spy get winged by someone, but another supposedly impossible to wing Sekirei was winged they went into a panic. The fact that it was the same person that winged the other unwingable Sekirei just made them panic more.

The only ones not panicking were Takami and Minaka. The former was irritated while the latter was even more intrigued by the mystery man. He was rather miffed that he lost his spy though.

"What is this man!?" Takami yelled. "Not only did he wing a broken Sekirei, but now he winged the strongest Sekirei there is!"

"I know, isn't it incredible!?" Minaka exclaimed, excitedly. "Someone who can wing those two Sekirei will make this game so much more interesting."

The gray haired scientist growled before leaving the room in a bad mood. It was bad enough that her son was involved in this damn plan, but an unknown element living in the same building worried her greatly.

 _'Perhaps I should get in touch with Homura,'_ she thought to herself.

XxXxXx

 **Outside Izumo Inn…**

A limo pulled up in front of the Izumo Inn in the middle of the night. In the limo, sat Takami wearing a light purple dress that showed a good deal of cleavage. The door opened and Kagari leaned down.

"You're picking me up with a black limousine?" he questioned. "How luxurious."

"I promised you didn't I Homura," the head researcher said. "It's better to be flashy if you can, isn't it?" As Kagari, or rather Homura, entered she continued, "I know a day has gone by, but we did cause you quite a bit of trouble with this case."

"Not that I was really needed," the man said. "I slowed down one of Mikogami's Sekirei, but didn't do much to actually help."

"I'm sure you holding them up helped more than you think considering they only had to fight one Sekirei instead of two," Takami said. "Anyway, how is number 108 doing? She was winged by someone we have no information on and it is unsettling."

Homura hesitated, thinking on what he could tell Takami. He trusted the woman, but Harry wouldn't like him spreading things about him and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out what the man would do should he found out. He decided to leave his powers out of it and tell her of his character.

"She's fine. She fell asleep after getting some food. As for Harry, he seems like a good person Takami," he started. "He seems to have been a great help to Akitsu, he treated Kusano with great care, and he somehow got Miya comfortable enough to want to be winged by him." He paused before saying something he was sure she would like, "He also seems to hate Minaka for this plan he's concocted. I don't think you have to worry about him."

Takami was silent, taking a draw of her cigarette and breathing out. She was surprised to hear that the man didn't like Minaka without even talking with the man, to be honest though that wasn't very hard. He must actually have some morals to hate the plan that was in place. Most men would, and do, love the idea of either getting several women as their own or people they could use as weapons.

"I suppose I don't. I just don't like that an unknown is part of this," she confessed.

"Well, if you need reassurance, Miya won't let him do anything that she doesn't like," Homura assured the gray haired woman. _'Though I kind of doubt Miya will need to do anything.'_

She sighed, "Yes, I suppose that is reassuring. I just hope that he won't make this plan more difficult than it already is."

 _'Oh, I think he will, but not the way you are thinking,'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Morning…**

Harry, Akitsu, and Miya were all sitting in the living room. Harry was watching the news while Miya cleaned the table from breakfast. Musubi was standing waiting for Minato, who came down a moment later.

"I'm going now," he said.

"Have a nice day," Miya said.

"Do your best at work!" Musubi cheered, throwing her arms up making her breasts bounce. Saki would have seen him off as well, but she was going to follow their Ashikabi to make sure he stayed safe.

"See you later Minato-san," Harry said, glancing at him. Akitsu bowed her head to the young man.

Minato smiled and waved before leaving the inn. When he left, Harry returned his attention to the TV.

 _"The abnormally growing plants in the arboretum were completely eliminated overnight by the MBI,"_ the new announcer said. _"The elimination methods were not made public, but MBI claims that pesticides were not used at all."_

Harry glanced at Kusano, who was sitting on the porch. Feeling sadness coming from her, he stood up and walked over to her, "Ku-chan? Is something wrong?"

The young girl stared at the tree for a moment before tears started forming in her eyes. Alarmed by this Harry quickly knelt behind her.

"Ku-chan, are you ok?" he asked worriedly. Kusano turned around and burrowed herself into his chest as she continued to cry.

"Shii-chan," she choked out.

"'Shii-chan'?" the immortal repeated, confused.

"He was my friend who was a little older than me and we were very close," she began explaining, tears still streaming down her face. "The tree told me… Shii-chan took the plants I grew and…"

Harry blinked in surprise. She said what the news had just been talking about. The TV hadn't been that loud so she couldn't have heard it. He then remembered what she had told Minato. That she heard him despite being so far away because of her connection to nature.

"Shii-chan has the opposite power of mine," Kusano continued breaking him from his thoughts.

"The opposite?" he questioned, having a slightly bad feeling about that. If she brought things to life, though it seemed focused on nature, he was worried what his power was exactly.

"What should I do?" she asked, slightly desperately. "Without Shii-chan, the same thing will happen again."

That was when Harry realized why the two knew each other so well. Despite their powers being polar opposites, this Shiina kept Ku's powers in check if she ever lost control like when she created the forest he had found her in. Because of this they spent a great deal of time together and became friends with each other.

Harry raised a hand and petted her head getting her look up at him. "Don't worry Ku-chan, I'm here and will help you keep it from happening again. So will Akitsu-chan and Miya."

Kusano stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly and hugging him. "Thank you Harry-kun."

The immortal kissed the top of her head before standing up. After telling his Sekirei he would be back later, he left the inn, deciding to have some fun. He threw his Invisibility Cloak over himself and apparated back to Teito Tower.

When he reappeared at the building, he cast the intangible spell on himself and walked through the walls. With a Marauders grin he began to start a bit of chaos for MBI.

XxXxXx

Harry couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he walked home. He had played all kinds of pranks on the people of MBI. He had magically sealed several important rooms, used the color changing spell to make people's clothes the most outrageous colors he could think of, and even managed to hit Minaka. He had turned the man's white hair neon pink, changed his clothes to bright green, and gave him a modified language lozenge. It made it to where someone could only speak the language that was set into the lozenge, the one he gave him being gobbledygook. Unknown to him the Disciplinary Squad wasn't in the building or he would have likely had to deal with at least one of them… or, more than likely, he would have pranked the hell out of them.

He had stayed for a while to see the reactions to his pranks and wasn't disappointed. Everyone started panicking and freaking out. It was during the chaos that he had come across a woman with gray hair, wearing a lab coat and had an eyepatch over her left eye, that had managed to escape his prank spree. He left her alone this time, but decided to prank her if/when he came back. Her reaction was rather humorous as well. Her expression at seeing the different colored scientists, workers, and guards as well as not being able to get into certain rooms was thunderous, but when she ran into Minaka it changed drastically.

She couldn't stop her lips from twitching and he could see the mirth in her eyes when she saw his brightly colored clothes and hair. When he started talking what she thought was nonsense, she smirked and he heard her mutter about not having to listen to his insane ramblings for a while.

Harry returned just as Minato was walking towards the inn. When he came level with the younger Ashikabi he spoke, "What's up? You seem to be rather deep in thought."

The boy jumped, not having noticed the older man's approach. With a sheepish smile he answered, "Well, I was just thinking about Seo-san. He was only the second Ashikabi I have met, but he has been one longer than either of us. I was just thinking that I had some questions for him."

The immortal nodded in understanding. While he didn't really have questions he could appreciate the boys want for information.

They walked inside and entered the living room… where Minato promptly facefaulted at seeing Seo sitting at the table. Harry sweatdropped at his reaction.

"Sorry did I surprise you?" Seo questioned after Musubi and Miya welcomed them back.

"Why is Seo-san here?" Minato asked.

"He… Seo-san was Takehito's best friend," Miya answered. Harry could sense a rather intense dislike for the man sitting across from her.

"Well, that's how it is," Seo said.

"He only comes here when he doesn't have anything to eat. Even though he's such trash he's still Takehito's best friend."

Miya said all of this with a sweet smile on her face, but Harry swore that he saw a hannya mask materialize next to her. When Seo flinched back when it appeared, he figured that he hadn't imagined it.

"Tsk, you are still as scary as before," he muttered.

"Uh, excuse me, but…" Minato started, getting the older Ashikabi's attention. "You look like you knew I was a resident here."

"I did," Seo confirmed. "It was your lunch."

"My lunch?" Minato asked, utterly confused.

"You gave me some of it. That was Miya-chan's taste." He turned to Harry and asked, "How's the little girl doing by the way?"

"You mean Ku-chan?" the immortal clarified. He looked to the side and saw the Sekirei in question hiding slightly behind the door looking frightened.

"Oh, there she is," he said, before waving for her to come over. "Hey, come here." When Ku didn't move he got an irritated look on his face. "Huh? I was being a nice guy and going to save you the other day. If you don't listen to me, I'll make you-"

He was interrupted by a flash of silver and green. He looked down and gulped heavily when he saw a dagger pointed at him. He noticed that the dagger seemed to be glowing a dark green.

"Continue talking to Ku like that and I will have no problem teaching you a lesson Seo-san," Harry said, his face and voice void of emotion and his eyes as cold as ice.

Seo, as well as Minato, shivered as they felt an aura of death surrounding the raven haired man. Musubi felt a thrill run through her at the power that Harry was emitting. Miya just watched on, appreciating the aura that he was surrounded by. It was similar to the one she had learned from Takehito, but it was his own. Kusano just hid behind her Ashikabi.

Seo made a mental note to never get on his bad side. When he nodded slowly, Harry sheathed his weapon and turned to the young girl.

"You don't have to worry about the mean man anymore Ku-chan," he soothed, petting her head.

Miya couldn't help, but giggle at what had just played out as well as what Harry called the trash that was her late husband's friend. She was glad that he wouldn't stand for Seo's behavior. Having heard her giggle, Harry grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Seo noticed this and shot to his feet and exclaimed, "Whoa, what's going on here!"

Harry glanced at Miya, who smiled and said, "Not that it's really your business, but Harry is my Ashikabi." She was surprised at the thrill that went through her at that thought.

Seo's eyes widened in shock. He had been able to wing the strongest Sekirei even when Takehito couldn't?

"You serious?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Very," Miya said. She turned to her Ashikabi and smiled warmly at him, "I had started reacting to him a day or so after he came here and, after he helped me get some closure with Takehito, I decided to become his Sekirei."

The man nodded absentmindedly, to be able to wing the strongest Sekirei, and with only two Sekirei of his own, showed that there was more to this man than meets the eye.

"Hello, excuse me!" a voice called out suddenly.

Miya, Harry and Minato all left the living room and walked to the front door. Standing in the doorway were the twins that were Seo's Sekirei. They were dressed completely differently this time. Instead of the outfits that would fit someone with a S&M fetish they were dressed in maid outfits.

"Is that idiot over here bothering you again?" the one with the bigger bust, Hikari he believed, asked.

Harry didn't like distinguishing between two people in such a way, but it was the only difference between the two to tell who was who without talking to them.

At her question, Seo entered the hallway with two bags of rice under his arms and walked toward his Sekirei.

"Yo!" he greeted. "Thanks for coming to get me."

The twins gritted their teeth for a moment before they jumped at him and proceeded to beat the tar out of him, yelling at him about bothering others.

"Um… Seo-san?" Minato spoke up, interrupting the pounding. When they gave the young man their attention he said, "I know we didn't really do much, but you were willing to help, so thank you. I just wanted to tell you that."

Seo stood up with his arms crossed and said, "Don't worry about it. When I look at you, I can't leave you alone, you know?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He held it out to the boy, "Here."

"You 'handle any problems and troubles'?" he read the card, as the twins passed him carrying the bags.

"I'll make a special deal for ya," he said, following Hikari and Hibiki.

"You charge money!?" Minato exclaimed in disbelief. Miya gave him a stare that said she knew he was going to say that and disapproved as much now as before.

"We're friends now after all," Seo said, looking over his shoulder.

Harry snorted next to Miya. If they were friends then he wouldn't charge the kid at all.

The five followed Seo and his Sekirei outside. The twins turned back and bowed, apologizing several times for their Ashikabi while crying anime tears.

"What is with that person?" Minato questioned.

Miya giggled before saying, "Like I said before Sahashi-san, he's a trashy human."

She and the other girls turned around walked back inside while Minato stared at his landlady, sweatdropping. Harry just chuckled and started to follow them when Minato spoke up.

"Um, Harry-san?" he said. When the wizard looked back at him he continued, "What was going on with your dagger? It didn't look like that at the forest."

"Ah, that. Well, Minato-san that was the poison infused into the blade," he answered nonchalantly.

"P-poison?" the younger Ashikabi stuttered.

"That's right," Harry confirmed. "The reason it didn't look like that before is because I put runes on the blade that make it to where I can switch it between being coated in the poison it is infused with and being a normal blade."

Harry walked back to the inn, leaving a stunned, confused, and rather scared young man behind him.

* * *

 **Later…**

Harry lay sleeping in his bed with Akitsu, Morana, and, surprisingly, Miya laying with him. Morana had managed to talk Miya into it by stating that all they were doing was sleeping with him. Though while Akitsu wore a familiar chemise and Morana only wore her bra and panties once more, Miya wore a night kimono, which she would wear till she spent more time with Harry. Miya and Akitsu were on either side of him, Akitsu holding his arm between her breasts while Miya just laid next to him with his arm wrapped around her waist and Morana was holding onto his right leg. Kusano had been sleeping with them as well, but had gotten up moments ago.

The sleeping immortal suddenly grunted as something collided with his chest. He glanced down to see Ku clutching to him while shaking slightly. Casting the intangible spell on himself and Ku, so she wouldn't just go through him, he phased through Akitsu's arms and Miya's body so he wouldn't wake them as he sat up. What he didn't realize was that they were awoken from being jarred as well. After cancelling the spell, he began petting the young girl's head.

"Ku-chan? What's wrong?" he asked, quietly.

"G-ghost," she whimpered.

Harry blinked at that. He had not seen a ghost at the inn. Granted it had only been a few days, but he would have noticed already if there was a ghost. He was sure that it was the person that was hiding in Izumo Inn. Miya was keeping the person secret for a reason so he would wait for her to tell him.

"Are you sure it wasn't just one of the tenants?" he asked her. When she shook her head, he asked, "What makes you say that?"

"She had glasses and red hair," she told him.

 _'A woman with red hair and glasses huh?'_ he thought. He suddenly felt a wave of nervousness come from Miya, telling him she was awake. _'So it is the person that she is hiding. I wonder if she's a Sekirei as well.'_ He focused back on the scared girl in his arms, "I doubt we'll find anything right now so let's go back to sleep." Ku, however, shook her head. "Too scared?" She nodded. "Well, we'll just have get you calm is all."

Harry waved his hand and summoned his violin. After tuning it he slowly began playing a calming melody.

 _[Zelda's Lullaby (Violin Cover) Taylor Davis]_

As he played, he kept an eye on Kusano. Ku's eyes started drooping as the music continued. When he finished, she was sleeping peacefully while hanging onto him.

Smiling softly, Harry banished the violin back to his trunk. As he slowly laid back down he felt Miya and Akitsu, telling him she was awake too, grab onto him. He turned to Akitsu and was shocked to see that her eyes weren't completely dull anymore.

"Akitsu-chan?" he questioned quietly.

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Harry was startled by the, for her, bold move. He didn't know it, but the song and his playing it to comfort the young girl had touched Akitsu greatly. When the ice Sekirei pulled away, he stared at her in shock. She blushed before pulling his arm between her breasts again.

He then turned to Miya and saw her smiling warmly at him, admiration shining in her eyes. She, much like Akitsu, leaned forward and gave him a loving kiss. He was surprised at the sudden show of affection from Miya so soon after her winging. After a moment she separated and gave him another warm smile before snuggling back into his side.

Harry leaned back with a rather bemused expression on his face. Even after living so long, women still confused him at times. He could guess why Miya was feeling what she was. The purple haired Sekirei seemed rather maternal, especially toward the other Sekirei. So him helping the youngest Sekirei there is, showed how much he cared about her and Miya loved and appreciated that.

What he didn't understand was Akitsu's reaction. He had been able to see emotion in her eyes after he had finished playing and he wasn't sure what had caused it. Deciding not to ponder the mind of the fairer sex, he just settled into bed and let sleep take him again.

XxXxXx

Morning the next day passed uneventfully. At noon Miya was standing at the front door, a bouquet of flowers in her hands, with all of the tenants, except Kagari, standing at the genkan. It was the anniversary of Takehito's death and she was going to visit his grave.

"You want me to join you Miya?" Harry asked.

Miya smiled at her Ashikabi and said, "No, Harry I'm fine going myself."

Harry stared at her for a moment, then said, "At least take Akitsu-chan if you don't want me to go with you." When she opened her mouth to protest, he cut her off by moving close to her and whispering, "You just spoke with Takehito after so long so you might be more emotional than usual. Please have Akitsu go with at the very least."

The lavenderette held his gaze before sighing, "Very well."

Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to the quiet Sekirei. "Akitsu-chan, please head out with Miya just in case she needs support," he requested.

The ice Sekirei stared at Harry for a second before nodding and moving to stand next to the landlady.

"We'll see you all later everyone," Miya said. "Take care of everything while we are out please."

Harry kissed them both before they left. When they did he turned to the others and said, "I think that I'm going to get a better look at the city. The only time I saw any of the city was when we were looking for Ku-chan and I wasn't really paying much attention to things at the time." He looked down at his last Sekirei, "Do you want to go with me or stay here, maybe spend time with the other Sekirei."

"Oh, oh, Ku-chan, let's make lunch together!" Musubi exclaimed excitedly.

Kusano got an excited look in her eyes and nodded enthusiastically. Harry chuckled at her excitement. He kissed the top of her head before he left the inn.

* * *

Harry used his broom to travel through the city, his Invisibility Cloak wrapped around himself and the broom Disillusioned. After he got a good lay of the land he decided to walk back to the inn. Landing in an alley, he made sure that there weren't any cameras and that he was under cover. Once hidden from any cameras he pulled of his cloak and took the charm off his broom before he stored it again.

He exited the alleyway just in time to see two people collide off to his left. The girl had black hair with a cross-like clip in it and she wore a white shirt, red tie, black skirt and stockings, and brown boots. The young man was of average height and slim with messy silver hair. He wore a white shirt as well that had a bigger collar, a black backpack, tan pants, and he wore boots too.

He sweatdropped when he heard the girl just about shout "Bishōnen!" when she got a good look at the boy she had run into. He was about to leave when a yell caught his attention.

He looked up to see two of whom he suspected to be Sekirei. This was reinforced by the fact that they were standing on the roof of a building without a care and they were wielding weapons. One was a girl with long blond hair done in pigtails. She wore black stockings, a black Chinese styled dress with one yellow vertical stripe in the middle of it.

The other girl had long black hair pulled over on the left side of her head. She was wearing a traditional kimono with no sleeves, and had a bow tied around the waist on the back of the kimono, along with a flower tied around the waist in the front. She also had a tatoo on her left arm. Like with every Sekirei he had come across, minus young Ku and, of course, the males, the two had impressive busts.

"Honestly," the blonde spoke. "Running from place to place like that." She brought a finger to her lip in a painfully fake innocent expression. "My master will scold me if I don't take you with me."

"No!" the white haired Sekirei shouted. "I won't go with anyone who bullied Ku!"

This caught Harry's attention and he drew two conclusions. One was the fact that these Sekirei had the same Ashikabi as the scythe wielding woman from the forest. Second, the boy on the ground was likely the Shii that Ku had mentioned.

"You are so stubborn!" the blonde complained. She pulled out a whip and said, "I guess I'll make you feel a bit of pain then."

She lashed out with her whip, sending it hurtling toward the pair. The girl jumped and pushed Shii out of the way. The whip hit the pavement and caused a small crater to form from the impact. She said something to the boy that seemed to make him blush. The whip wielding Sekirei and the ravenette then started yelling at each other.

Shaking his head, Harry decided to show himself. "Well, now this is interesting," he said, getting all four's attention. He looked up at the two on the roof, "You two seem to be in league with the scythe swinging Sekirei." As the Sekirei's eyes widened in shock, he turned to the girl and boy. "And you seem to know Ku-chan. You wouldn't happen to be Shii would you?"

The white haired boy's eyes widened in shock. "You know where Ku-chan is!?" he yelled, shock, relief, and worry clear in his voice.

"I do," he confirmed. However, before he could continue the blonde interrupted.

"You!" she shouted. "Yomi told us about a raven haired man getting in her way and winging number 108 before she could get ahold of her."

 _'So her name's Yomi, huh?'_ Harry smirked up at the irritated Sekirei, "That's right. I put a stop to that girl trying to take Ku-chan against her will. Besides she was reacting to me so that woman had no reason to be there."

Shii sighed in relief. At the very least Kusano had been winged by the person she was reacting to. He took a closer look at the apparent Ashikabi of his young friend. The man seemed very confident and, for some reason, felt rather powerful.

"Is she here?" he asked, hopefully.

"She isn't with me no," the immortal answered. "She's at Izumo Inn with a few other Sekirei and another Ashikabi."

This got the ravenette's attention. _'Izumo Inn? That's where Minato said he was staying,'_ she thought. _'What in the world is are Sekirei and an Ashikabi. Is Minato an Ashikabi?'_

"HEY! Don't ignore us!" the blonde yelled.

Harry didn't even deign her with a glance as he said, "I think it would be a good idea to leave."

As the two nodded, the whip wielding Sekirei gritted her teeth. She reeled her arm back and sent her whip whistling back at them.

Harry jumped to the side, avoiding the strike. He grabbed the whip and, grinning at the blonde, yanked. Not expecting the move from them, the Sekirei was pulled forward and off of the building. He then grabbed his companions hands, they took off running.

"I think we should lose them before we head to where I'm staying," he said over his shoulder as he released their hands.

"I have an apartment I rented that's nearby," his fellow ravenette said, pulling ahead of him. "Follow me."

The two boys followed the girl through the city. Ducking in alleyways and slipping into crowds to lose the two they were sure were pursuing them. They eventually did and entered the young woman's apartment, though it was night when they finally did. She was on the ground panting from all the running while the two males were unfazed.

Harry clapped his hands together, "Well since we aren't being chased anymore I think we should introduce ourselves."

"Well, what you called me was a nickname, my actual name is Shiina."

"Yukari… Sahashi," the girl panted out.

Harry blinked in surprise and repeated, "Sahashi?" At her somewhat hesitant nod he asked, "Are you related to Minato Sahashi at all?"

It was Yukari's turn to blink. "You know my brother?"

"I live at the Izumo Inn where he is staying."

"Huh," was all Yukari could manage. To run into one of tenants of the inn her brother was staying at, and being saved being them no less, was not something she was expecting.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Anyway, my name is Harry Potter."

Shiina gasped, drawing the two's focus to him. He blushed slightly at the attention.

"You are Harry Potter?" he asked, once he'd calmed down.

"Yes, I am. You know about me?" the immortal asked, curiously.

"I've heard several MBI personnel talking about how you were able to wing two Sekirei that weren't supposed to be able to be winged," he said.

"I suppose that would be a point of interest for the people there," Harry mused to himself.

"Sekirei? Winged?" Yukari asked confusedly.

The two males glanced at her, Shiina rather hesitantly. Harry leaned over to Shiina.

"You should go for it Shiina-san. She's your Ashikabi," he whispered. At his surprised and questioning look he said, "I'll explain later. For now, you get yourself winged." He then stood up and asked the girl, "Do you mind if I use your shower? Haven't taken one since this morning."

"U-um, sure. I-it's over there," she pointed to the room.

"Thanks," he said, before leaving the two to themselves.

Before getting in the shower he called the inn to tell Miya about his circumstances and that he might be gone for a couple days. He also told her that he was going to likely bring them over since Yukari was Minato's sister and Shiina wanted to see Ku. He did ask Miya to keep that a secret from the two in question to surprise them. Miya had giggled and agreed with him.

After hanging up he entered the shower. When he was clean, he asked Yukari if she minded him staying the night with him sleeping on the floor. The girl had blushed, likely from the thought having two boys in her room, but said it was fine.

XxXxXx

When the three woke up Harry thought that they should head to the inn as soon as possible. Yukari, however, said that they should get Shiina some clothes first. The immortal acquiesced her request and went with them to get the clothes.

When they left, Harry couldn't help, but feel sympathetic with the male Sekirei. Somehow, Yukari had convinced the boy to wear a white dress. She said something about hiding his identity, but he could feel her enjoyment at how he looked.

When they were walking he nearly stopped when he felt greed coming from nearby and was sure that it was directed at Shiina. He made himself continue, so that whoever was emitting that feeling didn't get suspicious. They eventually moved away from whoever he had felt and they got clothes for Shiina.

Astonishingly the shopping took pretty much the entire day. Harry knew that women could shop quite a bit, something he dealt with easily with three wives, but even they didn't jump from shop to shop for so long.

Yukari bought the boy plenty of clothes, but he also got several dresses that were similar to the one that he was wearing. Harry had sweatdropped at the thought that the girl would still try to dress the boy up in a dress.

The next morning Shiina brought up something he had asked before.

"Potter-san?" the boy spoke up.

Harry waved his hand, "I told you Shiina-san call me Harry. Besides the fact that I'm not big on formality, you are special to Ku-chan."

"Sorry, Harry-san," Shiina apologized. "I was just wondering how do you know Yukari is my Ashikabi?"

The immortal leaned forward, "You can feel it can't you Shiina-san? Like you are being pulled toward Yukari."

Shiina blushed slightly, "Yes, I do. But what I'm wondering is how you know."

Staring at the two for a moment, he sighed slightly before saying, "I suppose I can tell you. If you can keep it a secret. And I don't mean just from civilians, but from MBI, other Ashikabi's and Sekirei. I'll likely reveal what I can do soon, but until then I don't want anyone knowing."

Shiina and Yukari exchanged looks before they swore that they wouldn't tell anyone. Seeing that they would keep it secret he told them what he had told the tenants of Izumo Inn. Halfway through the explanation he sensed someone one the roof and, with a subtle wave of his hand, cast a Muffliato around the room. When he had finished, Yukari and Shiina stared at him with wide eyes.

It was Yukari that broke the silence by exclaiming, "You can do magic!? Can you show us some?"

Harry chuckled at her reaction. "To answer both questions Yukari-san, yes I can. Do you have a suitcase or something?"

She gave him a confused look before bringing out a medium sized suitcase. With a flick of his wrist his wand shot to his hand. Waving it over the luggage, he cast several charms on it before he stood up.

"Now to show you what I did," he said. He walked over to her mirror and picked it up before returning to in front of the suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Yukari asked, bewildered. "That won't fit… in…" Her voice trailed off as Harry slowly lowered the mirror into the travel bag. She gaped in shock at how her mirror, that was much taller than her suitcase, actually fit inside of it. "How?"

"Magic," the immortal said, slightly cheekily. He chuckled at her puffing her cheeks. "An undetectable expansion charm as well as a spell that will keep things from shifting even if you threw it from the roof. This is how we are going to pack your things up and head to Izumo."

"That should make things easier to store, but won't it be very heavy after we get everything in there?" she questioned.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the feather-light charm I put on it. So let's start packing your stuff shall we?"

Yukari agreed and the three began packing all of her belongings. She had only rented the room for a few days, so she had no problem packing. As they were Shiina spoke up.

"Um, Harry-san, I know you explained about yourself, but you never exactly explained how you knew about me and Yukari-san."

Harry paused, "Hm, I suppose I didn't." He continued packing as he explained, "I have abilities involving souls. It was how I was able to heal Akitsu so she could be winged. The one I used in this situation is my Soul Sight. As you can probably guess it allows me to see one's soul and I can see both of yours reaching out to each other."

Shiina nodded in understanding as they finished packing all of Yukari's belongings and Shiina's clothes. Before they left Harry suggested that Yukari go ahead and wing Shiina. Yukari blushed when the two explained how that was achieved. After a minute of hesitation, Shiina walked up to the ravenette and kissed her. Blue wings erupted from the boy's crest.

Harry grinned before beckoning the two to come closer to him. When they did he cast the Portus spell on one of his books that he had taken out. He told them to touch it and, once they had, activated the portkey making them disappear in a swirl of blue.


End file.
